Witnessing the Future
by Lottielue1
Summary: Hermione has been given the chance to witness 10 possible futures for her.
1. Where it all Begins

_Hermione… Hermione… Hermione._

"Who's there?" mumbled Hermione peaking through the curtains that surrounded her bed. For Harry, Ron and Hermione sixth year had just started, however at the precise moment it was midnight and she had just been woken by a mysterious voice calling her name.

_Hermione… Hermione… Hermione._

"Who are you?" she asked in shock, standing in front of her was a ghost however it wasn't transparent like the ghost that inhabit Hogwarts she was a solid figure with a cream glow radiating off her. She wore a simple dress like the one Cinderella wore when she was a maid. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that reached her mid-back

"_My name is Julietta the ghost of future."_ She said that mysterious voice

"Whatdo you want?" whispered Hermione who was uncertain of what she wanted with her.

" _Come to me and you will find out"_

She was in two minds should she go to her as she had been asked and let her lead her where she wanted her to go or stay here roll over and go back to sleep. Looking at the ghost one more time and she decided that she would go, as it was unlikely the ghost had come for no apparent reason. Stepping out her bed she put her feet into her pink slippers and wrapped her also pink dressing gown around her body.

"_Take my hand my dear," she whispered extending her arm towards Hermione._

Looking into Julietta's eyes she saw honesty and something else but wasn't quite sure what it was. Slowly and cautiously she lifted her arm and placed her hand in hers. An ice cold wind blew as she disappeared the sensation was similar to apparation but the only difference was the pictures around her she felt like she was in a vortex as circular blue and green lights whizzed past showing her images of Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Ron and Harry and some others. As the last image passed by she noticed they had stopped looking around she saw a large cream room with ten large shaped objects that looked remarkably like the prophecies in the ministry of magic, just bigger. There were no windows and no doors just an almost empty room; the only other object was a chocolate brown leather sofa.

"Where are we Julietta?" asked Hermione with a look of confusion etched on her face.

"_You my dear are in la stanza del futuro here you will witness the ten futures in the future balls that are set for you in each one will show a different husband, job and lifestyle at the end you will pick two possible future and one of those will be set and so you will not know I will change your memory when we arrive back at your dorm you will climb back into your bed and you wont remember any of this it will just be a dream. Do you understand Hermione my dear?" said Julietta _

" Let me get this straight them ten prophecy looking things over there are in fact ten possible futures for me and I have to pick two and then one is picked by random, then my memory will be changed when we arrive back at hogwarts. We aren't at Hogwarts are we?" replied Hermione.

_"Correct however you are wrong about Hogwarts we are underneath Hogwarts. Only my kind can come here." Said Julietta_

" Your kind, I don't understand." Said Hermione

" _Your questions will be answered soon my dear, however I believe it is time to move onto more important matters, don't you."_

Nodding her head she walked over to the future balls that Julietta called them and she couldn't get any more obvious as the looked like balls with yellow mist inside.

"Does it matter what order I go in?" asked Hermione to Julietta.

_" No my dear you pick any one and place both of your hands palms faced down onto the ball and you will enter the chosen future. I will be accompanying you in the journey to the future."_

"Ok I'll start from the beginning and work my way along the row," she voiced. Stepping to the first she place both hands down doing exactly as she had been told and a pulling sensation dragged her in.

* * *

The room is called la stanza del futuro which is italian for The room of future

Please review.


	2. First Future

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

The room they landed in had chocolate and cream walls, two mahogany wardrobes and chest of draws with roses engraved onto the side these were on the left side of the room; a sheepskin rug lay on the cream carpet. A large crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling reflecting the early morning sun making the room lighter. An enormous canopy bed lay in front of the wall facing towards the vanished oak doors leading out to the balcony.

"_It's beautiful hear" whispered Hermione in awe walking over to the glass doors that seal the balcony off._

Looking through the doors she saw a garden covered in thick white snow. Further down was a frozen pond with what looked like a patio path around with frost-covered benches to sit on.

Turning around she saw the doors open and a young girl step in. she had curly blond hair that reached her shoulders her eyes were large and brown that showed of her chubby cheeks. She had a small mouth and a cute button nose with a few freckles scattered here and there. She wore what looked like a pink fairy princess nighty that reached the back of her knees. On her feet were yellow duck slippers. Walking to the right side of the bed she climbed on, waking the person on the bed who till this moment she hadn't noticed. The woman had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and the same nose as the girl she turned to her.

" Yes Madeline" the Woman said.

"_Wait a minute that's me," said Hermione turning towards Julietta who nodded her head._

"_Wow im beautiful" she whispered walking over to her future self._

"_You already are my dear," replied Julietta following her._

" You getting up now mummy" she asked in her child like voice as she sat next to her mum.

" Yes I guess so are your brothers still in bed darling" she asked her. The girl Madeline shrugged her small shoulders.

" Don't know mummy." She said loudly climbing off the bed to allow Hermione to get up. Sitting up Hermione stretched her arms and yawned loudly as the cold winter morning made her shiver, throwing the covers off her she stepped out of bed and placed her feet in her large Eeyore slippers that was most likely bought in the muggle world. Putting her Eeyore dressing gown on she lifted Madeline on to her waist and walked to the door.

_"Let's follow her, we don't want to get lost," said Julietta from behind her._

Hermione and Madeline were walking through a wide hallway it had dark blue walls with a yellow border in the middle with dark blue swirls on it. An oval rug was placed on the laminate floor which was a made from oak floorboards. At the end of the hallway there was a row of stairs that had a line of blue carpet two feet wide running down the centre of the stairs. Walking down them she entered another hallway this one had a maple effect laminate floor and peach coloured walls and 5 doors one was a bathroom one was an office and the other three were bedrooms. Walking to the other end of the hallway she came to another set of stairs with peach carpet that was also two feet wide. On the bottom of the stairs sat a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes and high cheekbones and thin lips. He was wearing a blue pair of pyjamas with quidditch slippers.

"Alister what you doing" asked Hermione

" Nothing" he mumbled

" Alright then, do you want some breakfast?" she asked him seeing him nod his head she took his hand and walked in to the kitchen. It was a simple design with white stone flooring, white walls and green and white tiles the work top was a jade colour.

" It's a really nice house really well decorated, but what I want to know is who's the father." asked Hermione hoping she would receive an answer off Julietta but didn't receive anything in return, turning back to the scene in front of her.

"Where's your brother Ali?" asked hermione turning to him.

" He doesn't feel well he said" replied Alister to his mum.

" Eat your breakfast and I'll go and see him." She said placing two bowls of coco pops in front of them.

Walking upstairs she entered the second floor and walked to the furthest bedroom from the stairs opening the door she heard a vicious cough from inside. Stepping into the all green room she headed to the bed and sat on the side close to the boy lay coughing on the bed.

" Adrian are you ok" asked Hermione stroking the damp blond hair on his head opening his eyes he looked at her and shuck his head. Placing the back of her hand on to his forehead she felt a high temperature.

" Come on honey let's get you down stairs so I can keep an eye on you." Said Hermione waving her wand and lifted her son up into the air and left the room. Walking down the stairs she looked back up when hearing Adrian muffle moan. She entered the living room and laid him on the sofa and grabbing the throw over on the chair she covered him and went back into the kitchen to collect some medicine.

_"What's wrong with him" asked Hermione._

_"I don't know," replied Julietta although she did but kept it quiet._

In the kitchen Madeline and Alister had finished there breakfast and headed of to find Adrian.

In the living room Hermione had given Adrian his medicine and kept an eye on the two youngest. The living room was more unique with a black and white style through out the room. The only colour in it was black and wife.

" Mummy what time does daddy come home" asked Alister

" Four o'clock," was her reply.

Through out her years at hogwarts she had been known as the bookworm and a know it all, so it was only right that she did something with reading and writing. She became an author. Her biggest seller was the biography of Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived. At the moment she was working on her third book called Maximilian's

Trip In Space. Where a mouse that was an outsider all his life who dreamed of going to space, try to get there he faces killer cats other mice, the dreaded humans and love. A story for children and young teenagers.

" Mummy what time is it," asked Madeline

" 10 o'clock" said Hermione.

"This is a pretty good future so far three cute kids a nice house a good job, just who is the father," said Hermione.

" You'll find out at four o'clock I presume," replied Julietta.

"Mummy I think im going to be sick," said Adrian looking pale, his silver eyes pleading to her to make him better.

Standing up swiftly she grabbed a bucket and gave it to him and just in time, as he was sick into it.

"Im going to owl your daddy to see if he can come home as I take you to St. Mungo's while he can look after you two." Said Hermione reaching for a piece of parchment and begun to write a note.

_" You might see your husband earlier than expected," said Julietta looking down at Hermione seeing her smile she smiled too"_

Calling her owl, squash she tied the note to its ankle and told it to take him to the ministry of magic and the sport department. Turning around to sound of someone being sick she walked back over to the sofa where Adrian was laid.

" I know sweet heart it's not nice is it," whispered Hermione stroking the hair of the ill boy whose skin was clammy under her hand. Kissing his forehead when he sat up and gave her a cuddle.

" Mummy is he going to be alright," asked Alister with concern shinning in his eyes for his older twin brother.

" Yes, he just caught a sickness bug that's all, so im going to take him to St. Mungo's to get him some medicine to make him better" she explained kissing the other twin who was now sat on her knee.

" Ok" he replied.

Suddenly green flames erupted form the fire and a man about six feet tall, with platinum blond hair that reached his shoulders, piercing silver eyes and a pale complexion. Walked out he looked like an older version of the young boy who was ill.

_" No Malfoy, I marry Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione with shock plastered on her face looking at Julietta her face turned pale as she nodded._

" Daddy" cried Madeline as she ran in to Draco's outstretched arms. Lifting her in the air he spun around earning him a delightful squeal.

" Hey pumpkin," he said giving her button nose a kiss. Resting her on his hip he walked over to Hermione and placed a kiss on her lips. Sitting on the side of sofa he placed his hand on Adrian's forehead.

" He's got a temperature and has begun to vomit," said Hermione.

" So you want me to stay here so you can take Adrian to St Mungo's" asked Draco looking at Hermione.

"If you would love," she replied.

" Sure, I'll get him ready while you go and get changed" said Draco taking the twins of Hermione and placed them on his knees. Hermione apparited to the top floor while Draco carried Adrian to his room changing him into a pair of old jeans and a green top he brought him back down.

" Do you want me to take him?" asked Draco

" No, it alright I'll take him" said Hermione as she took the boy out of his hands and walked over to the fireplace taking some flow powder and said St Mungo's and vanished.

Four hours had past since Hermione had taken Adrian to St Mungo's. The results were that he had caught a common sickness bug. They had given him some children's sickness potion and were told to come back in a few days if he hadn't begun to get better.

It was now two in the afternoon and Draco had decided to stay home and play with the kids. Madeline was playing dollies, Draco and Alister were playing with toy cars, Adrian was fast a sleep on the sofa and Hermione was writing more of her book.

_" Because Draco married you his knowledge of muggle technology has risen and he likes muggle food as well"_

_"Oh" was the only thing that came to Hermione's mind as she saw her future self watch Draco and Alister with love glistening in her eyes. " I guess I do love him," she muttered to herself_

Just then the fire roared again and a beautiful woman with long blond hair, ice blue eyes and wearing finest robes money could buy.

"Grandma" cried the two children awake.

"Hello cherubs, a little birdie told me that your brother was poorly." She said in her kind voice that she used when visiting her grandchildren.

" Mother it's nice to see you" said Draco standing up to give her a hug.

_"Narcissa Malfoy, she looks different." Said hermione to herself then " oh I know why she doesn't have that look on her face that makes you think she has a bad smell under her nose." She exclaimed causing Julietta to laugh._

_" Does she really" asked Julietta intrigued._

_" Yeah, I first met her back at the quidditch world cup and Ron commented on it at school to Draco, he said does your mum always look like she has a bad smell under her nose or just when your around. Rather cruel now I think about." Said Hermione thinking back"._

_" I like the sound of him" she chuckled heartedly._

" It's nice to see you too, dear" she said returning his hug "It's nice to see you too Hermione" she said turning to cuddle her

" Same," replied Hermione giving her an easy smile.

Too busy greeting each other they didn't notice that Adrian had awoken however seeing his grandma he quickly let them know by calling her.

" Hello cherub how you feeling" she cooed stroking his forehead

" I feel better now then I did earlier," he whispered to Narcissa

" That's good isn't it?" she replied and he nodded his head.

" Narcissa would you like a cup of coffee," asked Hermione pleasantly

"Yes, that would be lovely thank you Hermione," replied Narcissa.

Standing up Hermione entered the kitchen and put the kettle on looking on the calendar on the wall she noticed that the next birthday was in fact Lucius's on the 15th of December then Blaise Zabini's on the 19th of January. Hearing the kettle go off she poured three cups of coffee. Carrying them into the living room she gave one to Narcissa and one to Draco and she kept the last one.

" So Narcissa how's Lucius"

" He's fine just got bit of a bad back I keep saying that it's old age, he wont agree though." She replied chuckling a bit.

When the coffee had finished Narcissa said her goodbyes and went home. The rest of the day went by rather quick. By late afternoon Adrian seemed to have concurred the sickness and just suffered a headache from now and then.

It was 10 o'clock gone the kids were in bed and Hermione and Draco heading of to bed.

"Im gonna go into bathroom and clean myself up a bit" said Draco.

Hermione went into the bedroom and opened the balcony doors and peered out. She never even noticed Draco had left the bathroom and entered the bedroom till she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her waist and a head lay on her shoulder.

" You should get ready for bed," stated Draco softly

" I guess, but I can't"

"Why's that" asked Draco tilting his head.

A pout forming on her lips she whispered against his ears, "Because a pair of strong pale arms are wrapped around my waist." And then sighing she rested her head on his bare chest.

_" I must admit he has a fine body," giggled Hermione with a blush on her face._

"Well…I guess I have to let you go then," he said cheekily withdrawing his arms slowly but was greeted with a groan in response.

Slowly in a quiet voice she whispered, "Kiss me Draco" and with them three words he lost all his control and bent down and captured her lips in a soft and loving kiss. Pulling apart she kissed his nose and grabbed her clothes and went in to the bathroom to change. While she went in to the bedroom Draco walked to the bed and snuggled under the covers.

When hermione walked out of the bathroom she was wearing a red lace nighty with bows, it reached mid-thigh and when she walked it rose higher.

_"I can't believe im wearing that," gasped Hermione_

_" If im right and I think I am that was a birthday present for Draco."_

_" That dirty little prat" said Hermione who then frowned when he saw the look Draco was giving her._

" You look bloody sexy Mione," he growled.

" Do I, well unfortunately for you love it's that time of the month again" she said giving him a saucy wink.

Pouting he said, " Why did you wear that then,"

" I love teasing you baby" and that was her answer. Crawling into bed she cuddled up to Draco who was laying on his back. Resting her head on his chest she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you," whispered Hermione looking into his eyes.

" I love you too" was his reply

Closing their eyes they laid there and begun to fall asleep.

* * *

_"Hermione grab my arm and hold on tight." Said Julietta, doing just that she held on tight and closed on tight, with a jerk she felt a fuzzy feeling … and then it stopped opening her eyes she realized that they were back in the room and the ball they went through now held a blue mist inside._

_" Hermione sit down," instructed Julietta, doing as she was told once again. "Right, im going to give you a bit of back ground detail and stay silent till I've finished." She said, " You and Draco started dating in the middle of your 6th year and soon discovered that he was a spy for the order, when the war started you fought side by side, at the end Draco proposed and you married the next year. Two years later you gave birth to twins Adrian and Alister on the 9th of May. At the age of twenty-two you gave birth to young Madeline on the 8th of November. You changed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy they are loving and caring grand parents and accepted you in an instant. They know loads about the muggle world they even have a television and a phone. Them and your parents get on wonderfully they even spent last Christmas at Malfoy Manor with them."_

The only thing that came out of hermione's mouth was " they have a television and a phone"

" _Yes they do, anyway I think it's time for you to pick the next future to see." Said Julietta_


	3. Second Future

Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot. sorry for not updating sooner, but here it is. i hope it's up to your liking.

_"Ok" said Hermione walking over to the next yellow-misted ball in the row. Placing both hands onto the ball palms faced down feeling the similar dragging sensation pulling her into the ball._

Landing once more in a room however the colours were very different the room was all where white and animal print, the bed covers were leopard print the rug on the floor were giraffe print the tube chair in front of the window had cat paw prints on. The lampshades were dragon skin.

_" Wow, this room is amazing," gasped Hermione looking around wide-eyed._

_" Any ideas in who your husband is this time" asked Julietta_

_" Not yet, maybe someone who likes animals maybe" was the reply Hermione gave out walking to the window at the far end of the room._

Looking through the canopy window she saw a large garden with many colourful flowers blocks of reds, whites, blues, purples and many more. Lush green grass that was well kept had a jungle gym, a swing set, a slide and a paddling pool. Outside she noticed two children and two adults. The children were chubby faced red heads with lots of freckles and looking closely at them she realised that they had brown eyes, like her. They were both girls.

_" There absolutely adorable" she whispered in awe looking at the two girls who were now jumping up and down in the pool squealing with joy. " What's the date today Julietta"_

_" The 5th of August" said Julietta_

_" Can we go outside" she asked her._

_" Of course my dear, follow me."_

Hermione followed Julietta through the cream hall and down the stairs in to the kitchen. The kitchen itself was beautiful it was a country cottage kitchen with marble granite work tops, a wooden round table with chairs in the far corner, cutlery hanging on the wall, a red arguer was in between the kitchen counters. Walking through the door that leads outside to where the four people were relaxing.

" Mummy, come and play," squealed the smaller of the two as the larger one splashed her.

" Maybe later Demi" she mumbled quieter than her normal voice.

Hermione wore a yellow and white poke dot string bikini that didn't do a very good job of covering her large boobs.

_" Wow my boobs are huge," said Hermione astonished at what she saw but was also glad as she was a measly B cup and all the other girls in Gryffindor were large and real not like the Slytherins who used enlargement charms on there's._

The weather was hot not just warm but hot and Hermione was making the most of it. She was lying on a sun bed with sunglasses covering her eyes from the blazing sun. The man of the house was at the far corner of the garden topless and cutting down the bush to re-place it with a wooden fence. The man in question had ginger shoulder length hair that feathered down in an attractive way; he had bright blue eyes that dazzled, a large muscular frame with a dragon tattoo on his back that moved.

_" Do you recognise him Hermione" asked Julietta looking at her closely._

_" Yeah, Charlie Weasley" whispered Hermione in shock " I MARRY CHARLIE WEASLEY!" she squealed, she always had a soft spot for Ron's second oldest brother. " 1st Draco Malfoy then Charlie Weasley, who next."_

_" I believe it is best not to say who it could be next, you never know," answered Julietta._

"Hermione where's the sun cream" asked Charlie who had walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tanning shoulders. Learning down he nuzzled her neck earning himself a giggle from Hermione.

" Yuck" said the two girls simultaneously looking at their parents and sticking their tongues out and wrinkled their freckled noses.

" Well darlings when your mummy's age and all the boys are clouding around you…" he said.

" Your daddy will send a dragon on them." she replied cheekily gaining a slap on her thigh and Charlie to turn away and mock sulked.

Winking at the two girls she stood up and wrapped her brown arms around his waist and pecked his cheek " poor baby" she cooed. " The sun cream is right behind you if you look" her voice whispered in her ear.

Unlocking himself from the loving embrace of his beautiful wife he turned around and grabbed the bottle sun cream and gave it to her, his face showing ' put - some – on -my - back – please' look. Sighing she took the bottle and massaged the sun cream in to his muscular back. When the sun cream had been applied to his back he looked at his two little angles and noticed both of them were becoming slightly sun burnt.

" Demi, Levi have you put any sun cream on" asked Charlie

" Wait a minute, when I asked them that they said you put it on," she said giving the girls a look of anger.

" So neither of us have put sun cream on them because they said I put some on when I didn't and I thought you already had so I didn't, so in the middle of the summer in Romania when it's 38 degrease both of them haven't had some cream on, is that right girls" he said turning his attention to girls who had a plain look of guilt attached to their faces.

" Yes daddy," whispered Levi who was the oldest by a whole of 10 minutes and constantly reminded her younger twin and everyone who would listen.

" Do you know what will happen if you don't put sun cream on" asked Charlie looking at the girls who shook their heads.

" Your skin turns red and it becomes sore and irritable and it's hot to touch" he explains and sees their eyes widen in fear and jump out of the pool, Demi heading straight to Charlie and Levi heading to Hermione. When they had applied the sun cream on to them the phone rang, jumping up Hermione headed straight inside to answer it.

Five minutes later she returned back outdoors with a smile on her face,

" Who was is it," asked Charlie.

" Your Ginny, she just rang to tell me she's expecting again." She exclaimed happiness bubbling inside her.

" That's brilliant, so she's popping out another one then."

_" Ginny's having a baby," cried Hermione a wide smile on her face._

_" Yes it'll be her 3rd one, she already has a boy and a girl called Adam and Julie._

_" Whose the father,"_

_" You'll find out soon and im not telling you anything more so listen"_

_" No fair," pouted Hermione._

" Yeah, she told Adam and Julie and there ecstatic especially Julie now that she knows she'll be no longer the baby, best laugh was she said that Adam has told her that if it's a girl he's sending it back and will ask for a boy instead."

"The time mum fell pregnant with the twins, and ron, we were adamant it was gonna be a girl and when the twins were born, Percy decided that he didn't like them and told Dad to take them back it took us weeks to explain that we couldn't take them back." Charlie said chuckling as the mental image of a red headed two year old with red oval-framed glasses pointing at their father and yelling take them back, take them back.

Walking towards Hermione he wrapped his arms around her bare waist and buried is head in her curly hair.

Whispering slyly in to her ear that they should try for another child he was hit on the arm by a smiling, Hermione who had a twinkle in her eye.

" Well maybe we don't have to try for a child as im already pregnant." She said aloud

_"WHAT" screamed Hermione looking at Julietta in shock, "Im pregnant?"_

Charlie was in shock literally the words all ready pregnant rang in his mind then suddenly he lifted Hermione in the air and swung her around with her laughing in delight. Placing her on the ground he swooped into a passionate kiss.

_" Whoah" whispered Hermione in surprise watching the couple kiss passionately and seeing the two girls giggling madly and pointing. " Do you know what the future is already like?"_

_" What do you mean, I don't quite understand." Said Julietta a puzzled look on her face._

_"Well do you know things like what the sex of the babies of Ginny's and mine are going to be what their going to be called if were having anymore in future. Things like that." Explained Hermione._

_" Yes and if you ask nicely then I'll tell you it later but for now just watch" and with that she turned around just in time to see Charlie and Hermione pull apart._

" I take that as your happy" said Hermione smiling like a schoolgirl that she once was, her face was flushed from the vigour of the kiss.

" More than ever love" he whispered.

" When do you want to tell your family?"

" Well we could tell them tonight at the burrow seeing that everyone's going to be there."

" Ok then tonight"

The rest of the day past by and Hermione discovered that all the Weasleys survived the war against Voldermort. Also she discovered that she was an O birther Dragon what ever that was and made a mental note to ask Charlie what a O birther Dragon was, till she remembered that she was gonna forget this and turned to Julietta and asked her; her answer was blunt and straight to the point someone who keeps an eye on new born baby dragons it meant 'A Dragon Birther' which she thought was rather odd as she didn't help the dragons lay eggs. She had also learnt that the others had children and Charlie and herself married on the 20th of May six years ago and the girls were three.

That night the four Weasleys arrived at the burrow by flow powder with Julietta and Hermione going along with the ride.

_" Urg, never again flowing is bad the normal way this should be illegal," with a look of green still tinted on her face._

_" Don't forget my dear, you can't do this unless your with my kind."_

_" I thought you can't flew from country to country"_

_" Over the years the flow network has improved greatly and now you can flow form Australia to England if you wanted."_

_" Oh" replied Hermione who was watching Mrs Weasley who had hardy changed a bit._

" Hermione, Charlie it's lovely to see you," shrieked Mrs Weasley giving them both a hug that resembled a pythons grip.

" Grandma" cried Demi and Levi running to Molly where they were gathered in a hug.

" How's my baby girls" said Molly giving a grandma smile that she kept for her grandchildren… all 12 of them soon to be 16 however she only knows about three of them

" I've grown a whole two inches grandma," squealed Levi holding her thumb and finger apart while squinting her face.

" Well, my feet have grown bigger and im a size five instead of for and a half," said Demi shoving Levi out of the way and poking her tongue out at her.

"Girls, don't start," warned Charlie.

Just then the fire roared again and out stepped a tall man with mid-back red hair followed by a woman who was beautiful with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes like the man. In his arms a cute little girl with strawberry blond hair in pigtails with a button nose had a large smile on her face waving at the two girls.

_" No way Bill and Fleur, when did they get married" asked Hermione_

_" They married just before your seventh year,"_

" Desiree" cried the girls

" Levi, Demi," she cried wiggling in her fathers arms trying to get free, however he tightened his arms winking at Charlie.

Turning around Desiree addressed her father " Papa down" she said scrunching up her face and her arms on her waist.

" Mm no" he said smiling

" Paaaaaapaaaaa" she cried "please"

" Go on then he said placing her on the ground and she was out of his arms like a whippet straight to the other girls.

" Hey bro" said Charlie giving Bill a manly hug.

" Back at ya bro" Replied Bill returning the manly hug

" Everyone in he kitchen till we wait for the others to arrive." Said Mrs Weasley leading the way.

An hour later the whole family all twenty-seven family members were in the spare room that had been built on when Mr Weasley had been given a promotion. There was Bill and Fleur and their 5-year-old daughter Desiree then Charlie herself and Levi and Demi. Followed by Percy and his wife of four years Penelope and his 8-month-old son Callum, next came Fred and his wife Angelina with their twin boys Ethan and Alex who where 2 and daughter Megan who was 3 months, George and Katie had been married for 3 years and had twin boys also Allan and Samuel who were 3 and half. Katie was 7 months pregnant with another little boy who was going to be called Hans which was Scandinavian and meant believer or warm. Ron and his long-term girlfriend now fiancé Lavender Brown who was expecting their second child who would be the sibling of Tyron who was almost 1. Finally there was Ginny and husband the boy who lived Harry Potter this was there third child that Ginny was pregnant with, their other two children Adam who was 4 and Julie who was 2 were the love of their lives and both were looking forward to the newest arrival.

" Wow that's one big family," mumbled Hermione as she walked up to herself who was talking to the twins.

" Hey guys," said Hermione smiling at both Fred and George who greeted her in the same friendly fashion. " How is the shop coming boys"

" Great actually we've just been offered a deal…" Said George eagerly

"To promote and build a shop in Italy." Finished Fred hyperactively.

" Wow boys that's great" squealed Hermione giving both boys a quick hug that they returned.

" So how's the dragon research going Mione?" asked Fred who glanced at Angelina who was talking to Lavender.

" Really great, the dragon that Hagrid had when Harry Ron and I were in our first year Norbert or Norberta as she's called now gave birth to a baby dragon it hatched from it's egg last week,"

" Does Hagrid know?" asked George who was really intrigued by this newfound information.

" Yeah he was the first to know that she had were pregnant and when she laid an egg and when it hatched" Explained Hermione.

" Cool is the baby a boy a girl?" asked Fred.

" It's too early to tell at the moment as the mother is very protective so they haven't been able to check, but between you and me I think it's a girl." Said Hermione who whispered the last part.

_" Hagrid would defiantly be happy about that," said Hermione to Julietta as she remembered how Hagrid felt when Norbert had to be taken away._

" Dinner" cried Mrs Weasley and that one word caused a flock of hungry kids that stopped what they were doing and to run in to the kitchen right past a chucking Molly Weasley.

" The whole family squeezed in to the kitchen that was a lot larger.

_" Wow I guess with Mr Weasley getting a promotion and Mrs Weasley having plenty of free time on her hands they renovated the place or what ever Wizards do." Guessed Hermione as she looked around the larger burrow than she remembered._

Half way through the wonderful mean of Meat and Potato pie that Mrs Weasley had brilliantly cooked, Hermione turned to Charlie and raised an eyebrow to him asking him if it was the right time to tell the family the news; he nodded and stood up.

" Can I have your attention please?" the whole room was silent even the children who wanted to know what their uncle was about to say. " While your all her

I would like to announce that Hermione here is pregnant with our third child." The whole table erupted with noise with everyone congratulating them. Mrs Weasley stood up and gathered Hermione in a hug.

"This is brilliant news dears im so happy for you" she said seeing how happy she was through her eyes.

When everything was carm again they finished the meal with a rich chocolate cake with melted chocolate in the middle that oozed out.

When the clock struck 8 Charlie and Hermione said goodbye and flowed back home to Romania.

" Girls bed time," said Hermione looking at the to girls who were yawning and there eyes were becoming droopy.

" Ok mummy" Levi whispered lifting her arms up indicating she wanted to be lifted. Scooping down she heaved Levi in to her arms as Charlie lifted Demi and went to upstairs. After brushing their teeth and changing in their pyjamas they cuddled up in bed and as soon as their heads hit the pillow they were out for the count.

" Maybe we should follow their example and hit the sack," whispered Charlie wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

" That my dear is a very good idea," she whispered back. Walking out of his arms she headed to the bathroom were she got changed while he changed in the bedroom. Hermione walked out of the bedroom in her pyjamas she had on a cute pair of lilac shorts and with a large star on her pyjama top. Walking to the side of the bed she slept on she pulled back the covers and crawled in to bed and snuggled into Charlie's side. With a quick wave of his wand the room fell in to darkness. They didn't speak the just fell in to a silent slumber.

_" My dear it's time to go back," whispered Julietta holding out her clothed arm for Hermione to grab hold on to. Taking hold of her arm the room disappeared and in less than a second she and Julietta were in the room with yellow balls that she decided looked more like orbs._

_" So what do you want me to tell you about this future," asked Julietta watching Hermione sit down on the small sofa in the room._

_" Well I want to know what the unborn children of Ginny, Lavender and Mine are called who died in the war and what do the other Weasleys and Harry do," said Hermione._

_" Ginny had a little boy called Jack much to the joy of Adam. Jack was born on the 2nd of January. Lavender gave birth to a little girl on the 12th of November they named her Rosie. You gave birth to a little boy on the 7 of April his name is Russell or Russ for short. Even though you didn't ask Katie gave birth to little Hans on the 29th of October. Right Neville, Goyal, Pansy Parkinson, Luna and Padma died in the war they were many others but there the ones mattered the most, you see Goyal and Pansy became friends with Harry Ron and you when Pansy started dating Neville in your seventh year and Luna and Goyal dated at he end of your sixth year the four of them were murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange the night before the war ended. Victor Crabbe and his son Vincent Crabbe murdered Padma. Seamus Finnegan is in St Mungos the same ward as Neville's parents he was tortured into insanity by Rudolphus Lestrange who was murdered by Remus Lupin. He and wife Tonks and Kingsley were the only ones to survive the rest of the order was murdered one way or another._

_Harry and Ron are both Aurous, they had brought Lucius Malfoy to court he was sentenced to the dementors kiss while Draco and Narcissa are free to live there life as it was before the dark lord returned you see they were a loving family but in this future at the end o f your sixth year Lucius became abusive they say him going to Azkaban made him slightly insane. Fred and George are the most successful shop owners in Diagon Alley. Percy is now the Minister of Magic after the present Minister was killed. Bill is working at Gringotts still. All the girls except yourself are stay at home mums, however Angelina is training to be a midi witch," explained Julietta._

_" Wow so whatever future I choose I change someone else's future," explained Hermione who stood up._

_" Correct love, shall we choose the next one to view," asked Julietta. Hermione nodded her head and walked over to the balls._

* * *

Hope you liked this please review, I have an idea for each of these charcters but i dont know which one i should do.

Ron:

Sirius :

Snape:

Please tell me which one you would like

* * *


	4. Third Future

Sorry for the really long wait but its finally up, I hope you like it.

* * *

_" Ok the next ball in the sequence is the third one," mumbled Hermione quietly as she walked up to the ball. Before placing her hands on the misted ball she turned to Julietta._

_" While im in here does time keep changing or has it stopped?" she asked._

_" The time has stopped as the exact same time as when you left, so you'll go back to bed and it will all be normal," said Julietta._

_"Ok" said Hermione._

Placing her hands on to the yellow ball, the similar pulling sensation dragged her in.

The room they landed in was large and spacious. The room had sophisticated aqua and brown cotton curtains that matched with the aqua rug and brown carpet that was soft to touch, a bookshelf eclipsed the door that lead into a dark but huge old-fashioned library that had two floors with a stone balcony. Two small brown leather couches and a mahogany table that had a couple of books on top of it were situated on the balcony. There must have been a hundred or so 6ft bookshelves on each floor.

_" This room is magnificent the best room I have seen so far," squealed Hermione walking over to one of the many bookshelves at a rapid speed. Laughing at the enthusiasm of Hermione's voice when inside a library Julietta followed._

Just then the door that was concealed by the bookshelf opened and a young boy with wavy brown hair and piercing grey eyes ran inside. Followed by a young girl with her hair plated down her back. She like her brother had brown hair and grey eyes. The two children ran through the middle of two bookshelves.

Julietta dragged Hermione's arm and followed the duo.

The route the two children took was straight and short and soon Hermione and Julietta reached the middle of the library were a pale mint green round sofa that had; like on the balcony, a small mahogany table in the centre. Walking closer to the sofa Hermione saw a woman in her mid 20s with red wavy hair that rested elegantly on her back, she had a pale and oval shaped face with many freckles scattered over her cheeks, nose and forehead that helped her showcase her facial features. Above her ear laid a white lily. She wore a long pink dress that flowed delicately to the ground; her feet were bare showing off her pale blue toenails. In her arms laid a small baby with wisps of red hair peeping out from the blanket that it was wrapped up in and startling grey eyes.

_" Is that Ginny," she asked looking at Julietta._

_" Yes,"_

_" I can't believe, it look at her," said Hermione in shock. Staring at the woman that is her best friend._

" Bradley, Maggie, what you doing," she laughed as she turned around and saw both children climbing up the smaller children's bookshelves.

" Aunty Ginny im trying to get that red book all the way up there but I can't reach so I have to climb," said Maggie who turned her head to look at her aunt.

" You should have just asked darling and I'd of gotten it for you," said Ginny placing the baby in her arms in to the cradle beside her. Standing up Ginny walked towards were the children stood and one by one she placed them back on to the ground, when she was certain they were safe, she reached up and took the book that Maggie wanted and gave it to her. With a quick and quiet thank you Maggie ran off to sit in the blue beanbag to read her story, which was little red ridding hood. Turning to Bradley she fixed him a stern stare and asked him,

" I know full well mister that you don't want to read a book, so why were you climbing on the bookshelf,"

Fidgeting slightly he answered her question in a loud voice, " I was going to get the book for Maggie cause I knew she couldn't reach it, so I offered to get it for her," then smiled showing off the dimples in his cheeks and chin.

" No you weren't Bradley, you were going to steal my book" shouted Maggie sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

" Maggie im going to get you for that," cried Bradley setting off to chase his sister who had already started to run.

" Maggie, Bradley stop it right now," yelled Ginny causing the baby to awake from all the noise. " Now look what has happened, Amelia has woke up," said Ginny controlling her anger. Walking over to the baby she picked her up and began to rock her back and forth to quieten her down.

" Im sorry Aunty Ginny,"

"So am I"

" Its ok kids," Said Ginny,"

" Aunty Ginny when does mummy and daddy come home," asked Maggie.

" There on there way back darlings," said Ginny, " Maggie why don't you read your story to your brother," suggested Ginny to keep Maggie's mind of her mum and dad been away.

_" Julietta who are their parents," asked Hermione looking to Julietta then back to the two children._

_" well their mother is you and the father you will just have to wait and see,"_

_" you like doing that don't you, making me wait and find out," pointed out Hermione._

_" Yes," said Julietta supplely smirking as Hermione scowled at her._

An hour later the fire place roared and out stepped three people, two men and a woman. The first man was tall and broad he was the younger of the two men and had white blond hair that reached his shoulders and sparkling grey eyes, his face was pale and angular with high cheekbones. He was dressed in expensive satin blue robes that fitted perfectly to his muscular physic.

_" Is that Draco Malfoy," asked Hermione shocked._

_" Yes it is, the husband of six years to the one and only Ginny Weasley also known as Ginny Malfoy here,"_

_" Omg I cant believe she married the ferret, what did Ron and the other Weasleys say?" asked Hermione hurriedly_

_" They accepted the marriage and relationship when Draco saved Mrs Weasleys life in the finale battle, he has scars over his torso were the curse hit him, when he pushed her to the ground to stop her from been hit by the curse that was sent by Fenier Greyback,"_

The woman stood at the height of Malfoy's nose. She had black and honey streaks in her creamy chocolate hair that was tied in a high ponytail tied in a red silk ribbon. Her skin was tanned as if she had just returned from holiday abroad; like Spain or Greece. She wore a ruby red pencil dress that tightened at her knees. On her feet were black five inch heals that drew you straight to her tanned long sleek legs that looked like they went on for miles. Her face was slim and showed off her high cheekbones, a pale pink blusher was brushed lightly on to her face.

_"I…is that…me?" asked Hermione in shock staring at the stunning figure._

_" Yes my dear that there is Hermione Black,"_

_" Black, are you joking Sirius Black the Sirius Black,"_

The other member of the trio as Hermione worked out; Sirius Black, tall, clean shaved and dark flowing hair with piecing blue eyes he stood with his arm around the slim waist of the future Hermione. The two even though 18 years between them looked like a young couple.

_" Is Sirius still being chased by the ministry!" asked Hermione slightly worried._

_" No, no, no, dear Peter Pettigrew was caught half way through your 6th year. Alister mad eye Moody was called to the ministry to collect Sirius, as court orders need to be resolved as there had been a series mistake. Sirius went to court and explained everything that he, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter had become animagus to help their young werewolf friend Remus Lupin, he also explained the night of James and Lily Potter's death. Pettigrew is now in Azkaban after receiving the dementors kiss four years ago."_

_" Thank god, that's brilliant news," she said smiling a giant toothy grin._

" Sirius, Mione, Draco your back," exclaimed Ginny happily, getting up and walking to the couple. Kissing Draco gently on the cheek.

The children who looked up when they heard the fire roar they through down the book and ran to the 3 adults.

" Mummy daddy!" cried both children jumping into the arms of their father.

" Well look at you two, is it me or have you grown? What do you think love?"

" Well my dear, I think they have grown, and look even more cute," chuckled Hermione kissing young Bradley and Maggie on the cheek.

" Yuck," said Bradley sticking his tongue out and wrinkling his nose, while he rubbed the spot on his cheek were his mother kissed him.

Causing the adults and his sister to laugh.

_" Julietta tell me more about Bradley and Maggie,"_

_" Of cause my dear. Bradley is five years old; he was born on the 17th August early in the morning somewhere between 3am to 4am. His full name is Bradley Cooper Alexander Black. He is more like his father; he would rather play pranks and tell jokes than read a book. Now young Maggie is three years old, she was born on the 9th of February in opposite time at day late at night. Her full name is Margaret Henrietta Jade Black. She the very opposite of her brother, she would rather sit and read a book then anything else. Maggie is extremely intelligent for her age. Many who know her say she is a miniature you. Both children's names can be shortened to Brad, and Maggie._

_"That's so cute," said Hermione looking at the two children. Who at the moment were sat on Sirius. " Is Sirius a good father?"_

_" Yes, you gave him a life he never thought he would have. When he found out you were pregnant with Bradley, he was more excited than you, he was with you through the labour, just as he was with Maggie, he spoils them but he can tell them off. Both children love him to pieces._

_" That's good and im happy I could give him that life," she said. " Wait a minute, only a few months ago he disappeared in the veil in the Ministry of magic,"_

_" Correct however he just comes out of there in the clothes he went into, he was sent to Azkaban for a week and a day, as Peter Pettigrew was caught eight days after Sirius reappeared from the veil." Said Julietta smiling as she saw the look on the girls face turn to pure joy. " Lets carry on watching"_

" Ginny thank you so much for looking after them, it means so much that you could do this in such short notice," said Hermione in gratitude.

" Hermione dear I love to baby sit these two," exclaimed Ginny ruffling Bradley's hair.

" Why does everyone have to mess up my hair? Why not Maggie's hair," wined Bradley. Giggling to herself Maggie stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

Just then the baby began to cry, lifting her out of the cradle. Draco started to rock her gently in his arms. Soon Amelia stopped crying and started to suck her thumb.

" Ginny she's beautiful, any plans on have any more," asked Hermione looking at Amelia in Draco's eyes.

" Well Hermione seeing as she is four months old not at the moment, but in the future yes I don't see why not, anyway Draco wants a boy so the Malfoy line can continue and he can teach him boy stuff," said Ginny relaxing into the chair. " What about you?"

" I don't know really, another would be nice but have we got the time for another child,"

" Which would prefer a girl or a boy," asked Ginny.

" Erm, I have one of each now, so I'd rather have a little girl but Sirius would rather have a boy, but if I did fall pregnant then we wouldn't be bothered which sex we'd have." Replied Hermione.

"_ Julietta, tell me about Ginny's baby Amelia."_

_" Amelia Grace Malfoy was born on the 31st of December. She is technically the second child to be born by Ginny and Draco however the first one born was a still born, they named her Antonia Ema Malfoy it means (perfect beloved dragon),"_

_" That is heartbreaking for them,"_

" Ginny have they had anything to eat yet?" asked Sirius.

" Not yet, I was about to go and make them something then you three appeared," she replied.

" Well I'll take them with me so then can decide what they want to eat." Said Hermione. " Brad, Maggie, come with me were gonna go and make your dinner."

Both children stood and ran to their mother. Maggie carrying her book in her hand.

" Well I think it's time we got home too," said Draco standing up offering his spare hand to Ginny to help her up.

" Ok then, we'll see you guys later on then, and again thank you Ginervra," winked Sirius, causing Ginny to scowl at him for using her full name. This caused him to laugh.

" Bye Sirius, Hermione and your welcome they're a delight to look after, bye bye Bradley and Maggie,"

" Bye Bye Aunty Ginny, Uncle Draco." Cried both children as the couple walked to the fire.

" Bye Gin, Draco" called Hermione. Waving till they disappeared out of sight.

" Right then troubles dinner time," said Sirius

" Bet I can beat you daddy and Bradley to the kitchens," said Maggie and she ran. Quickly followed by Bradley, calling after her. Looking to her side Hermione expected to see Sirius stood next to her but he wasn't, looking down a large black dog was in the place.

" Go on," chuckled Hermione. The giant dog also known as Padfoot or snuffles was Sirius who ran after the kids.

As Hermione walked to the door that opened up to the rest of the house she could here the arguing who won.

Walking into the main house the past Hermione recognised were they were.

_" This is number 12 Grimmauld Place, the house of Black,"_

_"Correct my dear,"_

The house looked very different from when she was last in there, the walls had been redecorated with a peach coating of paint over new swirled wall paper. Down hallway you could see the curtain that covered Mrs Black portrait was gone as well as the portrait.

_"Julietta, were is Sirius's mums portrait,"_

_"Narcissa, Sirius, and Andromeda managed to remove the portrait is seemed that you need three people who once had the family name to remove the portrait and as they were all Blacks once then they removed it."_

The carpets were new and clean, the furniture was polished and no longer grubby. The elves heads on the staircase were gone. The whole house looked as if it had been completely refurbished.

Walking into the kitchen Hermione saw a large mahogany table that could fit a family of 16 around, side counters with many muggle appliances like, a smoothie maker, a toaster, a blender, cutlery, cooker, fridge freezer, washer and dryer and many more. The theme was Spanish with reds, yellows and oranges; there were plants in pots on the counters, and a silver sink.

_" Omg this room is absolutely beautiful," said Hermione looking around in aw._

_" What does Omg mean?" Julietta asked confused._

_" Oh it means Oh my god, muggle slang"_

" Mummy can I have chips and nuggets please," Bradley said sweetly.

" Yucky, can I have sausages and mash with peas please" said Maggie sticking her tongue out.

" You can have whatever you wish my dears," said Hermione who just then was engulfed in a hug by Sirius. " And what about you my love what do you want for dinner," asked Hermione turning around in her husbands arms kissing his cheek lovingly.

" Well whatever you have I'll have"  
" Well I was thinking bangers and mash like Maggie," replied Hermione.

" That's good by me," said Sirius heading over to the freezer were the nuggets chips and sausages were kept, and Hermione opened the cupboard were the instant mash was kept.

_" If you haven't noticed there are many muggle items in here, when you got together with Sirius you influenced him in many ways he learnt; understood and excepts muggle things, it is also a way to annoy his dear mother,"_

_" Annoying his mother that's the Sirius Black I know,"_  
15 minutes later the meals were cooked and the family of four were sat eating there dinner.

" Mummy, can we go to Uncle Harry's tomorrow," asked Bradley.

" Don't talk with your mouth full, and if you want too," replied Hermione blowing on the piece of sausage before she popped it into her mouth.

" Mummy can I go to Uncle Mooney's house, cause he got a new rabbit for Gwen, its black and white and sooooo fluffy and cute, she called it nibs," she said her voice increasing in volume.

" You'll have to ask your daddy about that cause he's going to spend the day with your Uncle Mooney tomorrow," replied Hermione as she was cutting up a sausage for her.

" Daddy can I go with you to see Uncle Mooney and Aunty Dora," she asked him sweetly before tucking into her not cut up sausage.

" Well I don't see why not, as long as you behave," said Sirius.

" I will daddy,"

" Uncle Mooney, Aunty Dora, Uncle Harry," she said in a whisper smiling and glad that they had all survived the troubling war in our time.

As the day went by Hermione and Sirius did all a couple you'd expect to do; bicker argue, hug, kiss, and laugh with each other.

When it came to the children going to bed a storm had brewed outside and settling the kids was harder than normal.

" Please Bradley, get in to bed," whined Hermione watching her son gaze out of the window at the pouring of the heavy rain. Mesmerised he never heard his mothers words his only thoughts on the rain, the word and the pitter patter of the rain on the glass window.

" Bradley, Bedtime." Said Hermione slowly becoming annoyed. Still receiving no answer, with a huff she stood up and lifted the boy in pyjamas into his warm bed. Tucking him in she saw him nuzzle into the bed.

" But mummy – I wanted watch the rain fall." He said his voice still wide-awake.

" If you go to sleep now and if there is puddles outside tomorrow I'll let you go play in the puddles. But now it's time for bed."  
" Story," he asked.

Smiling at her son Hermione stood up and walked to the bookshelf and picked out the story; three little pigs.

As she sat down she opened the book and began.

"Once there lived three little pigs …"

In the other room Sirius was having a different problem, Maggie was afraid of the storm and demanded many things,

"… And milk, and Mr Banana, and nightlight. She said counting them on her short chubby fingers.

" Maggie, the storm isn't going to get you, its just scaring away all the monsters that have come out to be naughty. It scares the monsters because if they don't go straight home they'll be in very very very big trouble"

" Really?" she asked eyes like saucers.  
" Really, now your not a monster are you?" shaking her head eyes still wide, " then you have nothing to worry about."

" Ok, daddy can I have a story before I go to sleep," she asked him sweetly sipping her warm milk and cuddling her stuffed toy: Mr Banana.

" Of course my darling," walking to her bookshelf he picked out a book. Turning and showing his daughter the choice. She shook her head and pointed to the pink one on the end. Picking up the book she pointed he recognised it automatically – Sleeping Beauty.

Sitting on the side of the bed he began.

_" That's really sweet, I can't believe Sirius - the Sirius Black is reading Sleeping Beauty. Is this were we leave and go back to our time._

_" Yes my dear you are correct, take one last look this might be the last time you ever see this fantasy. Said Julietta taken the hand Hermione held out. With one last look they were gone, flying through the blue vortex thing and back into the familiar room._

_" So my dear what do you want to know."_

_" Erm, my friends what happened to them, Ginny and Draco's family, my job, if I have anymore children. Also about Harry's wife and life, Ron and his life, Neville and his life, Remus and Tonks's life."_

_"Of course. To begin with, you are a stay at home mum, you decided when you had Bradley that you would be a fulltime mum and look after your children before then you worked in a muggle parliament very close to the prime minister. The war was hard and tedious, you worked long hours with Harry and Ron, and extremely lucky for you didn't lose any of the people you are close with, the light side one after four years. Ginny and Draco have one more child, who will be born on the 4th of November four years in the future they name him, Anthony Neil Malfoy. He will be head boy in his finale year of Hogwarts. Harry marries Luna Lovegood on the 21st of September and will have two little boys James Henry Potter and Lewis Joshua Potter. Ron married Padma Patil and has 5 children twin daughters and twin boys and a single girl. The twins were called Asia Louise and Kenya Brooke, the boys Dylan Bruce and Benjamin Craig and his youngest girl Haley Leanne. Neville is in fact in a relationship with Dean Thomas._

_" Wait what, Neville and Dean are gay here, I don't just change peoples futures I change sexualities as well!" she exclaimed shocked._

_" You change everything my dear. Now where was I … oh yes, Neville and Dean have a little girl - adopted of course. She is called Lucy May born on the 18th March. Remus and tonks there isn't really much you can say that you don't already know, Gwen is 4 and born o the 15th of July, she has an older brother called Teddy he is 8 years old and born on the 8th of January._

_" Ok, well im quite peckish at now is there any chance I could have some food."_

_" Of course dear" with a wave of her hand a plate of ham and cress sandwiches appeared on a plate in front of her. Looking down she dug in to the food provided._

_15 minutes later she had finished her sandwiches and walked over to her next orb._

Please Please Please review xx

love lots Lottie x


	5. Fourth Future

**Heyy, i'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. But here it is, the newest chapter. **

**If I'm truly honest I think this one is the worst chapter i've wrote sure I love the pairing but, I don't know. I've wrote it the same I'm just not happy with it and I don't know why Grrrr. Anywayy I hope you like it. And even though I've rambled on here just read it and see if I've gone complety barmy. **

* * *

_Looking down at the orb on the table she peered in closely at first glance all she could see was yellow mist however focusing harder she slowly begun to see four outlines of people. Before she got a closer look they had faded away. She looked up at Julietta but she just nodded to the orb. Sighing she touched the orb and disappeared away from the room._

A few seconds later both Hermione and Julietta landed in a small pale blue room. It was obvious that it was a baby's room as there was a crib and a baby-changing table along with many other pieces of furniture. Creeping silently over to the crib Hermione gathered in the appearance of the sleeping baby. The tuffs of hair on his head were bright ginger; he had a few freckles on his chubby face and his tiny little hand held tightly in a fist grip to the blanket. His lips were thin. His nose was small like her very own.

Leaning closer to look at him a small smile pulling her lips, she was suddenly startled to see the once peaceful sleeping baby to looking straight at her with bright blue eyes. It looked like he was looking at her but in fact he was looking right through her. His lower lip began to tremble and a deafening wail erupted from the room. Just then the landing light turned on and a man with flaming orange hair and bright blue eyes shuffled into the room hiding a yawn behind his hand as he walks on over to the crib.

_Taking a closer look at the man beside her she saw many freckles on his arms, face and chest. His bare chest had a six-pack and a nice pair of abs but they weren't too defined it was in fact her perfect body of a man. Looking closer she saw the recognisable mischievous smile on his face._

_" Fred or George Weasley!" She gasped looking directly at Julietta._

_" Fred to be precise," she told Hermione. Her mouth dropped as she watched the scene in front of her._

" Hey now, it's all right Daddies here," he cooed lifting the baby in to his arms rocking him back and forth.

A small figure stood in the door holding a stuffed teddy bear.

" Daddy, Charlie woken me up," she pouted running to her father who picked her up.

" Ally he's only a baby he doesn't know when he needs to be asleep at night time."

" Why?" she cocked her head to the side.

" Because he gets hungry or he needs to have his nappy changed pumpkin." He told her kissing her head. Putting Ally down on the floor he walked over to the baby-changing table and grabbed a nappy. Quickly changing it he rocked Charlie the baby back to sleep.

" Come on Ally back to bed," he said taking her hand and the two walked out of the room.

_Hermione and Julietta followed._

Walking in to the room the walls were painted pink with mural of two little girls; one of the painted girls on the wall were the little girl who was now climbing in to bed. The girl had thick curly ginger hair. Coffee brown eyes a petite nose and bow shaped lips her skin like her fathers had plenty of freckles.

_" Julietta can you tell me a little more about Ally," asked Hermione watching the little girl snuggle up to her teddy._

_" Her full name is Allison Leonie Weasley she is the twin sister to Constance Marie Weasley. She is the younger of the two born on the 14th of March. She is three years old and is the 4th child of Fred and Hermione Weasley. With her sister being the 3rd."_

_" I have five children in total?" she gasped looking over at her husband who didn't seem very old._

_" Yes, when we meet the other two I'll tell you more about them."_

_" What about the baby… Charlie I think he's called."_

_" Yes, Charlie received the name as you may have guessed from his uncle; Charlie Weasley. Well before you think for the worst Charlie is still alive but the group seemed to have created a pattern of naming one child after a different siblings. Now Charlie was born on the 21st of June. He is the last child you'll have after suffering complications during the labour leaving you now infertile neither of you mind as your both happy with the brood you have."_

_" Wow, who named their child what?" she asked Julietta intrigued at the idea of naming the children after one of the Weasley seven._

_" I thought you'd ask me this. Well Bill named his little girl Ginervra, Charlie named his second born son Ronald, Percy named one of his twin boys George, you named your child Charlie, George named his youngest boy Percival, Ron named his son William, and Ginny named her eldest boy Fred."_

_Hermione said nothing just nodded her head and looked back at the two people._

" Daddy I don't want to sleep," she wined clutching the teddy around the neck.

" Well Butterscotch wants to go to sleep, are you going to stop him from sleeping just because you don't want to," he said picking up the teddy. Her eyes widened and clutched the teddy shaking her head.

" Well then why don't you lie down close you eyes then both you and Butterscotch can sleep." He said to her kissing the top of his angles head. He sat there for a few minutes till her breath evened out and showing she was in a deep sleep.  
Walking out of the room he headed to the door at the end of the corridor. Opening the door he stepped into the midnight blue room.

In the middle of the room was a double size bed with a woman fast asleep. Fred climbed into the opposite side placing his arm around the woman in the bed beside him. The woman in question cuddled up to the heat coming from his body. Soon the couple were fast asleep.

_" I take it the woman in the bed is me." Julietta nodded her head." What do we do while they're asleep?"_

_" Well dear, we have two options we can go around the house looking at the rooms, or you can ask me sweetly if I'll speed up time to the morning."_

_" Julietta will you please speed up time," she said smiling at her in the way she smiled at the boys when she wanted something._

_" Of course my dear," with a quick wave of her hand the alarm clock on the bedside table went haywire the hands were flying around the numbers. The handles finally stopped at 7:30._

The door slowly opened and a small head poked around the door. An unruly mess of ginger hair was the first thing that was seen then a pale cheek and brown eyes. A neck, then a body followed by a pair of arms and legs, joined the head. A young boy looking no older than six years old stood in a pair of quidditch pyjamas with a snitch on his top. Running to the side where his mum was asleep he shook her shoulder. Groggily her eyes opened staring at the small boy in front of her.

" Fulton hunny, what are you doing up so early?" she asked barley above a whisper.

" Mummy it's Easter remember, we want to go down to see if the Easter Bunny has left us anythin'," he told her.

Sighing she nudged the sleeping man beside her. Moaning from been up so early it dawned on him why he had to get up and jumped out of bed. The little boy laughed as he was heaved on to the shoulder of his father and carried out on to the landing. Shaking her head at her husbands behaviour, she grabbed her satin dressing gown wrapped it around her figure and walked onto the landing where she saw four of her five children.

" Let me go and get Charlie and we can all go down together," said the future Hermione.

_" We'll stay here and I'll explain who each of the children are. Now we'll start with the other little girl. Her name is Constance Marie Weasley, which I told you before. She is also the eldest of the twin girls, I've told you this also. As you can guess they're not identical twins but the opposite. She is also very opposite in personality as well where as her sister took after you, Connie, is what everyone calls her, took after her loving father. She has a mind for mischief and always manages to get in trouble. Even though, she and her twin are the opposite they are the best of friends and spend most of their time together. Allison is a girly girl where as Connie is a tomboy._

Connie stood next to her father rubbing her eyes. Her eyes were like her father's and little brothers: bright blue. Where as Ally had thick curly ginger locks she had short straight chestnut locks the colour of her mother's hair.

_" The next child; who you have met is, Fulton Samuel Weasley his date of birth is the 9th of October. He is the eldest of all of your children at the age of six and would be seven in October. He is the double of his father, his favourite Uncle happens to be George and he spends many hours with him and his father in the shop in Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley always says father like son while shaking her head when Fred and Fulton are together. He attends a muggle school not far from where you live." Hermione nodded her head, her gaze turning back on to the small family, mostly to the small boy who looked similar to Fulton._

" Daddy I like this muggle twadition," said the little boy standing next to Fred.

" Tradition" he corrected automatically " me too Tristan, it's an excuse to get chocolate," he said heaving the boy called Tristan on to his other shoulder. From his mouth a squeal escaped.

"Daddy is the Easter Bunny real?" a wide-eyed Connie asked.

Chuckling at what his eldest daughter said he nodded his head. The girl's eyes widened even more. " What does he look like?" she asked him.

" Well princess he is a huge brown bunny with a white fluffy tail. He wears a purple waistcoat with shiny silver buttons on it. On his legs he has a pair of yellow chequered trousers with the lines of the cheques been purple like his waistcoat. On his feet he wears brown bunny size shoes with yellow shoelaces. Carrying on his back is a really big bag that has everyone's Easter eggs in. Just like Santa he comes in the dead of night and places all the eggs in a pile and disappears as quick as he comes. Sometimes the Easter Bunny leaves behind a carrot, which he loves very much; because all Bunnies love carrots," said Fred smiling at the amazed looks on all his children's faces. Before Connie or the other three children could say anything Hermione spoke.

" Oh dear looks like the poor Easter Bunny is so busy getting all the boys and girls eggs he doesn't have to time to buy any new clothes." Fred winked at Hermione from behind the children's backs as their eyes were glued to their mother. Hermione had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing. Taking a deep breath she addressed the children to go down stairs. Fred put down Tristan and Fulton, who once they were released were sprinting down the stairs. Following closely behind were the twins. Following them down the stairs, Fred and Hermione with Charlie. The present day Hermione turned to Julietta.

_" Julietta tell me something about Tristan?" Hermione asked as they followed the family of seven._

_" His full name is Tristan Lester Weasley, his middle name actually came from your Uncle who came down with testicular cancer. He did survive from it but when you had Tristan he was expected be killed from the disease. He was born on the 18th of November and is four years old and will be five this upcoming November. He is the opposite to his elder brother and is more like you; he would sit for hours being read to. Many people are expecting him to be a male version of you in Hogwarts when he attends."_

_Hermione smiled at the thought of having a son who could be as studious as her. She secretly hoped he had his father's taste of enjoyment in him not wanting him to focus all his time on books. She wanted him to be interested in books and treasure them but also have a side to him that wasn't so studious a side that was loud and hyperactive._

The four children stopped at the door waiting for their parents to arrive. They weren't very patient, each of the children were fidgeting and wanting to get in the room.

" All right fidgets you can go in," chuckled Hermione watching her children, who were anxious to get inside the room. Fulton opened the door, saying he was the eldest so he had the privilege of opening it, normally the other three would argue but because they wanted to get inside none of them said a word. When the door opened the four children ran in to the room in delight. There were six piles; four of these piles were of equal size but bigger than the two other ones. The four larger piles had a name written on the paper that was placed in front of the pile. The one furthest away said Fulton, the next one said Tristan, the closest one to his said Connie and the closest to those in the room said Ally. The two smaller piles said Charlie then Mummy and Daddy. Each child rushed to their pile, even though Tristan, Connie and Allison were to young for school they were both eligible to read their own name.

" You can eat one chocolate bar now but then your having breakfast and no buts," Hermione sternly told them. With Charlie in her arms she walked over to the pile that had his name on it.

" Look hunny, you have some chocolate too." She cooed to the 10 month old. Giggling at her, Charlie reached his hand out to grab the chocolate leaning forward in her arms. Smiling at the baby she sat him on the floor.

_" What's the date today?" Hermione asked watching her future self and her youngest child interact._

_" It's the 24th of April, Easter came around late this year." She explained to Hermione also watching the Hermione and Charlie._

She picked up a packet of white chocolate buttons from the small white chocolate Milky Way egg. Opening the packet she gave them to Charlie who managed to take a button out easily and squish it between his fingers.

" Charlie you don't squish them you eat them," she said taking a button out of the packet and placing it in his mouth. Looking over at her husband she had to laugh at the sight. He had cardboard boxes from the kid's chocolates in his hands and on his face he had a smear of chocolate from his upper lip to his eye.

" Fred love… what have… you done to… your face?" she said through laughter.

" Well my darlin' Connie thought it would be amusing to put melted chocolate on my face," he told while scowling at Connie who sat giggling. Rolling her eyes she turned her attention back to Charlie who was pulling on her hair.

" No Charlie you don't pull on people's hair. It's naughty," scolding him lightly he seemed to understand what she was say and removed his hands from her locks. Smiling down at him she planted a kiss on his forehead.

" Mummy who is that pile for?" Allison pointed over to the pile in the far corner where nobody had yet been to.

" Why not go and have a look chickpea, I'm sure I can see a name on there," she knew who it belonged to but wanted to see if Allison knew who it belonged to. Standing up she ran to the pile, looking down, she read the names on the paper, and gasped. Swirling around quickly her face stretched in a huge toothy grin.

" It says mummy and daddy on it!" she squealed jumping up and down excitedly. She had definitely inherited the Weasley Twin energy. Jumping to her feet, Connie pounced on over to where his sister was stood. She, like her sister read the name on the paper below her.

" Wow it does, mummy it really does," she squeaked.

" That's what I said isn't it," scowled Allison at her sister.

" Yeah but I wanted to see for myself," defending herself.

" Girls, it doesn't matter who said it first, what matters is you both knew what it said." Fred told them wiping the smudged chocolate off his face.

The two girls looked at each other smiled and ran back to their chocolate. It had gone unnoticed that little Tristan Weasley had managed to eat 3 chocolate bars instead of just the one. It had gone unnoticed until Fulton decided to point the fact out.

" Tristan, I told you to eat only one," scowled Hermione at the gullible looking boy.

" I'm sorry mummy, but it tasted so yummy I couldn't help it," he said hoping to get out of trouble, however it didn't work and she told him no chocolate till after dinner and seeing as they wouldn't be having dinner until 1pm then he'd be waiting awhile. His lip popped out as he sat there staring at the wrappers on the floor. There was still once piece of chocolate in the Cadburys wrapper, glancing down at the chocolate then at his mother. He stood up and walked over to her, the chocolate in his hand.

" Mummy," he said holding out the chocolate to her. Glancing down she smiled sweetly took it out of his hand and placed it to his closed mouth he frowned but opened his mouth non the less.

" Seeing as you offered me it I will allow you to have that piece, but it still stands what I said no chocolate till after dinner."

Nodding his head he walked over to his dad and sat in his lap.

Easter was special to Hermione, with her parents been dentists she was only allowed chocolate on Easter and Christmas. When she arrived to Hogwarts and found out they didn't celebrate Easter, she was gravely disappointed. She would always receive a chocolate bunny, three eggs on the day. After her mum found out that wizards didn't celebrate Easter she always sent one for Harry, Ron and Ginny. She would send two more each for one twin when Fred and George where still at school. When Hermione handed them out they were all shocked and each wrote a thank you not for the chocolate eggs, this in itself was impressive as Ron could never be bothered to write letters. But he did and every year he handed her a long letter thanking her parents for it.

When her and Fred got together, married and had kids themselves she decided to still celebrate Easter and when the kids grew up they themselves would celebrate Easter with their children.

Mrs Weasley had heard what had been happening and once asked her to explain Easter to her, she explained the festive religious meaning and then explained the eggs and bunnies. She herself liked the idea of Easter, for her it was an excuse to have the whole family together. Now everyone in the Weasley family would celebrate Easter. The kids enjoyed it the most as the parents would only buy Muggle Chocolate seeing as it was a muggle tradition.

" Mummy, what's for dinner?" asked Connie knocking her out of her thoughts.

" Well my darling, we're going to have roast lamb, Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, mash potatoes, gravy and some vegetables love."

" Yummy,"

" Are we having dessert?" asked Allison picking up a chocolate button and handing it to Charlie.

" Yes we're having jam roly poly," the girls squealed, as they loved that dessert. It also happened to be Fred's favourite muggle dessert.

Handing Charlie to Allison who was playing with him. She stood up, gave Fred a peck on the cheek, and walked in to the kitchen.

_" Julietta, when did me and Fred get together," Hermione asked as she watched Fred play with Fulton._

_" You got together the summer after your 7th year, Fred had left school early in your 5th year as you know. Well you spent the holiday at the Weasleys you and Fred began to get closer. Soon you both developed feelings for one another. He asked you out on a date to an ice rink. You told him it was the best date you had ever been on, even though it ended with him been in St Mungos." At Hermione's puzzled look she told her he broke his leg._

_" He broke his leg. Typical Fred," she laughed knowing he was the clumsiest of the twins. Telling Julietta to carry on she did, " After the date, and the trip to the hospital you two became even closer. However Fred hadn't asked you out yet, but the two of you were inseparable, when you sat next him, instantly he would wrap his arm around your waist and you'd cuddle up to him. A week after all your cuddling he finally asked you to be his girl friend and you accepted. You dated for 3 years before he asked you to marry him." Said Julietta. Hermione smiled and was about to ask how he proposed when there was a loud bang coming from the kitchen._

_" What was that?" she asked._

_" I don't know but let's follow them._

" Hermione," called Fred when he heard the noise. " Is everything alright," when he received no answer he stood quickly and walked briskly into the kitchen, the sight that caught his eyes amused him a little. There on the floor was his wife of 8 years and partner for 11 years; he noticed the small ball of wool on the floor. He knew she had tripped over the wool as long as he had known her she had a habit of tripping over Crookshanks toys. Sighing he bent down and in one swift move lifted her on to her feet. However his amusement quickly changed to alarm when she was about to fall back to the ground. When he looked at her he noticed she was unconscious.

" Shit," he cursed under his breath. Lifting her bridal style he laid her on the kitchen table and rushed over to the phone in the kitchen.

Dialling the number on the phone, he waited impatiently for the voice on the other end to speak.

" Hello," said the gruff voice on the line.

" George, I need your help Hermione's ended up knocking herself out by tripping over one of Crookshanks's toy, I can't make sure she's ok and the kids are not getting it to trouble." Said Fred.

" Alright, give me a minute, I'll be over in a jiffy," he replied.

" Great, thanks bro," he sighed in relief. " I'll cya soon, bye." When George said bye, he hung up the phone and went back to check on Hermione. She was slowly beginning to come around from her unconscious state; a ruckus beside the door captured his attention. Turning his head he spotted the kids staring at their mother wide eyed.

" Daddy, what matter with mummy," whimpered Connie, her eyes focusing only on her mum.

" She tripped sweetie and banged her head," he told her kneeling down to look in her eyes.

" Is she … dead?" Allison asked her throat tight with worry.

" No, no, no pumpkin, mummy is just unconscious," he told her trying to sooth her.

The fireplace roared in to life as a man who looked identical to Fred stepped out.

_" George Weasley," Hermione cried looking at the replica of her future husband. Gasping when she saw George move his head, and where his ear was meant to be once was no longer there._

_" Julietta… What happened to George?" she was in shock as she looked at the man in front of her._

_" He lost in your 7th year, the war started and when a plan to move Harry away from the Dursley's Fred, George, Ron, Dung, Fleur and yourself took a polyjuice potion and became Harry, you were all to meet at the Weasley's home However two unfortunate things happened, the first was the death of Alistair Mad Eye Moody. He was killed by Lord Voldermort himself." Sadness overcame her as a tear trickled down her face._

_" The other unfortunate incident happened to be with George, in an attack his ear was sliced off with the sectumsempra curse created by your DADA teacher Professor Snape."_

_" What?" In complete shock Hermione yelled._

_" Snape, did that?" she cried pointing to George who was now taking the kids in to the other room._

_" Yes however, Snape never meant it to hit Fred, a serious event is going to happen at the end of your year with this future, I cannot say what, but he is the reason it happens." Julietta said to her._

_" Why can't you tell me?" asked Hermione in interest._

_" I don't want to," She said to her simply. Nodding her head to turn back to the scene._

Hermione stirred and her eyes flickered open. A sigh of relief came from Fred as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly on the mouth. " Hermione you scared me half to death." He said to her. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

" After all these years I still manage to scare you," she said sitting up.

" Wait love, is that smart, you could make yourself pass out again." He said startled trying to push her back down.

" Stop worrying I'll be fine, however I think I need to make a new bash of mash potatoes," She pointed to the ground where a pile of uncooked mashed potatoes laid, when he first looked he didn't see it.

" Maybe I could help you," he said mischievously.

" Oh no, I remember the last time you attempted to cook something I wouldn't allow you in to the kitchen for weeks, because you added polyjuice potion to it, and everyone who ate it became exactly like you," she scolded still not happy with what happened. The image of 20 or so Fred Weasleys in the room was a disaster, the ones who hadn't been changed thought it was highly amusing.

" Ah yes good times, I improved everyone's look soo much I felt threatened by the amount of handsomeness," he boasted.

Hermione sat there and then all of a sudden peeled into a joyous laugh. " Sometimes, Fred you are the most difficult and vain person I've ever met," she told him kissing his cheek, now she was allowed to sit fully up.

" That's why my dear you make such an amazing Auror, because you live with me," he said sticking his chest out.

Laughing more she wrapped her arms around him, and looked into her eyes. " Wow, how could I never have known that my success of being the Auror I am came from been married to you,"

_" Wow, I'm an Auror," said Hermione; she honestly never thought about it much but she knew she'd be good at it._

_" Yes, you Harry and Ron all were given the chance of been an Auror with out going through the physical training as you had done that for seven years, all you had to was the theory part, so your training was cut a lot shorter than any other person who had ever tried to be an Auror and still to your futures present day." Julietta told her._

" I'm glad you finally know now," he said carrying on with what they were saying.

Laughing at each other he set her down on the floor and with a quick wave of his wand the potato disappeared.

The day passed by, between them Hermione and Fred manage to make dinner; Hermione kept a close eye on him. The seven of them sat at the table and ate; Tristan ate too much chocolate and was sick, and was scolded by Hermione for been silly.

_"All right Hermione, we've seen enough here it's time to leave," said Julietta looking at Hermione._

_" What? Why?" she asked dumbstruck._

_" Because we have more future's to see and not much happens here on this day now," Julietta told her._

_" Then why bring me here? I wanted to know more about Harry and Ron, things about the other Weasley's, what happened in school, and the war. I wanted to see it," she sighed looking slightly downtrodden._

_" I'll tell you what happens in this one, but I promise you this if you keep going in the order you have chose then, your next future has plenty of facts about your friends past."_

_" Fine," she sighed holding her hand out for Julietta to take._

_Grabbing hold of her hand they whizzed away from the view in front of her. They once again landed in la stanza del futuro and Hermione sat on the sofa and waited for Julietta to speak._

_" Okay, I'll start with Harry, well in your 7th year he comes out of the closet as some say,"_

_" Harry's gay?" she asked shocked._

_" Yes and so is erm Neville, they have been together for nearly 12 years, Now earlier on I told you about the pattern of naming one of their children after a sibling so I'll explain who is with who." She said looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded her head for her to continue._

_" Bill is with Fleur, Charlie is with Nymphdora Tonks, Percy is with Sandra, George is with Alicia Spinnet, Fred is with you and Ginny is with Dean Thomas."_

_" Dean and Ginny, wow there still going strong," said Hermione to herself mostly. Julietta nodded._

_" The twins shop, is that doing well," she asked Julietta._

_" Yes, they have opened another in Hogsmeade and there have been 3 more shops opened in different countries." Hermione smiled even brighter knowing that the boys had developed a brand and where doing well. Julietta then started to explain about the war._

_" It was hard and there was many deaths, one of two of these were Remus and Professor Snape, they both died protecting Harry, Ron and yourself." Hermione's whole body drooped at the news; sure she didn't like Snape but him dying saving her hit her hard in the heart._

_" I don't want to choose as I know I'm going to have to end someone's life for me to have a good life, it's just too cruel," she said emotionally her throat tight._

_Smiling sadly at her Julietta placed a hand on her shoulder hoping it would show sympathy. " I believe I know how your feeling, but you wont remember this when you leave this, it'll be just a weird dream you had, and when you wake up you'll tell your friends and they'll laugh it off,"_

_" I know, but when I have to choose it… I have to decide if it's the right decision for me, and in the back of my mind I know – I know there going to die and it'll be my fault," she was now crying openly, thick salty tears streamed down her cheeks as her shoulders shuck. The room was silent; the only noise was Hermione's sobs._

_" The light side one the war, and all those who were not killed on Voldermort's side where sent to Azkaban and sentenced to the Dementors kiss." Julietta told hoping this would cheer her up. She smiled when she was Hermione smile, it was small but she could see the relief in her eyes; the relief that justice had prevailed._

_" Professor Snape, whose side was he truly on?" she asked with sheer determination in her eyes. Julietta assumed the determination was to no longer cry, and she was right._

_" He was on yours, at the end of this future you say, Severus Snape was the bravest man you ever knew." Hermione's smile changed to a smirk. She thought it was rather amusing the one man that brought an ache in her head, who was the pain in her existence, and the man many feared was the bravest man she ever knew. " Never judge a book by its cover," Hermione mumbled the quote saying a lot about the potions teacher._

* * *

**The date that Easter is on, is in fact the Uk date for 2011's Easter. Too far away in my opinion. The four figures Hermione sees in the orb are in fact, Fulton, Tristan, Connie and Allison. The unfortunate event at the end of her sixth year is Dumbledore's death.**

**Please Review x**

**PS. I have done a spell check as well as a grammar check. If there is still problems I'll kill the spellcheck and grammar check very painfully.**


	6. Fifth Future

**I hoped to have this posted before my birthday but i didn't so instead I'll post it on my birthday  
Hope you all enjoy this I think was my best work and I really enjoyed writing it even though I don't support the pairing x**

* * *

_" Ok Hermione were now on to our fifth possible future, this one will mark the half way mark," explained Julietta floating beside Hermione._

_" I hope this one is a little more realistic. The ones so far haven't… I can't imagine myself with Draco, with Sirius there is a huge age gap, I don't want to leave England and he is Ron's elder brother, and Fred we have nothing in common, none of these work." Sighed Hermione glancing towards Julietta; she didn't miss the smirk on her face as she watched the ghost closely. She shivered feeling the next one wasn't going to a good choice either._

_Striding over to the fifth orb she placed her hands faced down like she had done for the previous four orbs and felt the pulling sensation drag her in to the future._

Instead of landing in a majestic house like the duo had done in the previous futures they had landed in a respectable front garden in what looked like dawn. The sun was rising from behind the hill and the sky was decorated with reds, yellows and oranges.

_" Julietta where are we?" Hermione asked; not taking her eyes off the sky._

_" My dear you'll find out soon enough. Follow me." Julietta swayed and headed towards the cottage behind them._

The cottage wasn't huge like some of the houses from before but it was the only house so far that screamed cosy to her. To her left Hermione saw a racing broomstick and inwardly groaned but never the less continued trailing behind Julietta.

Entering the cottage the style of the kitchen warmed her immediately. A deep gothic red covered the four walls with a pattern of black flowers ran down the edges. The stove was midnight black and shiny and the worktops were a cherry red.

_" I love the style of the kitchen, it's the exact opposite to my ideal one but there is something about I just I just don't know what to say about it," It was obvious to Julietta that Hermione was awe struck._

Walking through the kitchen they walked towards a staircase with no more than 9 stairs. Together the two climbed up them till they reached the second floor. Heading to their left they walked to the end of the corridor and walked into the room where a woman was fast asleep.

_" If that's me I want to know why I'm always asleep in bed," grumbled Hermione walking over to the woman asleep._

_I don't know my dear, maybe your always tired or that it's really early in the morning and you like to sleep in"_

The said woman from before moved in the bed it was the first sign that she was waking up. The woman was as expected Hermione; the last name was a mystery to her but not Julietta but of course she wasn't going to tell Hermione it so she had to wait to find out.

5 minutes had past and now the future Hermione was sat up in bed not knowing that she was being watched. Her hair was to her mid-back in frizzy waves. Her eyes were wide and the same colour as they had always been. The most prominent difference was the small scar that ran down her left arm in was 3inches long. Her nose she could tell had been broken as it was no longer straight but slightly bent to the right. She was dressed in a pair of yellow Tweety pyjama tank top and bottoms.

Yawning she rolled out of bed and walked over to the adjoining door in her room. Hermione and Julietta followed and discovered the room was an ensuite bathroom. The room was silver and aquamarine theme with printed seahorses on the tiles and on the shower, which Hermione had pulled back. Stripping off her clothes Hermione noticed another scar but this one was running down her back.

_" Julietta where'd I get those scars from?" she asked the ghost turning her eyesight away from the now naked Hermione._

_" The war lasted for many of years and everyone has battle scars, those two are just two however those are physical you have many mental and emotional ones, them ones are the hardest to rid yourself of." Explained Julietta. Hermione's eye were wide the thought of being mentally scarred because of the war scared her immensely._

_" Julietta how did I get those two scars?" she asked her. Julietta sighed and turned so she was facing Hermione._

_" The one on your arm was caused by the same curse as your back, you were succumbed to the curse of Sectumsempra the caster was Rabastan Lestrange, he was later killed by Severus Snape." Hermione nodded her head and unconsciously rubbed her arm._

15 minutes later Hermione stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped her body in an aqua towel. She walked out of the ensuite in to the bedroom and walked over to her wardrobe. Pulling out a white tank top with gold trimmings around the necking and a pair of tight blue jeans, getting dressed she picked up the brush on the side and begun to brush the damp locks. Once she had finished she placed a pair of her Me 2 U slippers on to her feet and walked out of the room.

Hermione walked to a door at the end of the corridor and opened it slightly walking inside she stepped over some of the toys scattered on the floor mumbling something under her breath. She walked over to the bed and touched the young boys shoulder. The boy in the bed had wavy black hair, which was in a distinguished mess on the pillow, he had pale skin and in Hermione's eyes looked remarkably familiar.

"Jamie love it's time to wake up now" she cooed softly stroking the boy's hair. His eyes opened and a startling emerald green was seen.

_" The boy, he – he looks like Harry?" said Hermione awestruck staring at him with wide eyes. " I've married Harry!" she yelled not taking her eyes off the boy in front of her._

_" Yes my dear but there is much more to the story than meets the eye," she told her confusing Hermione._

_" You'll find out soon enough!" she said as Hermione opened her mouth to ask._

" Mum do I have to get up now?" He mumbled snuggling further into the quilt cover.

" Yes mister, now I'm going to wake up Ellie and Kieran so I want you out of bed,"

" Can you tell me a little about Jamie please?" Asked Hermione walking out of the room behind her future self.

" He is the only child to you and Harry Potter and is 5 years old he has an older brother at 7 and an older sister at 8. His full name is Jamie Sirius Potter and was born on the 31st of October. The same day his grandparents perished all those years ago."

" Julietta how can he be the only child of Harry and I but have two elder siblings?" asked Hermione confused.

" You'll find out in dew course love?" was her only answer.

Hermione walked to another door beside Jamie's and walked in. This one was extremely different; it was neat and tidy instead of cluttered with toys all over the floor the colours on the walls were pink and purple. It was easily a girl's room.

" Ellie dear it's time to get up!" she said as sweetly as she had to Jamie. The girl moved in bed so she was facing Hermione. Instead of black or brown hair from Harry or Hermione there was a shocking vibrant red in waves with oval emerald green eyes with specks of blue in them. Her face had many freckles on her round face.

" I really don't want to mum, it's not like Muggle school is important I'm off to Hogwarts in a few years," she mumbled.

" Ellie I don't care what you say you're going to school and that is that!" said Hermione sternly and stood up.

_" Enlighten me Julietta please."_

_" Of course Her full name is Elizabeth Lillian Potter the only daughter to Harry Potter and Ginervra Potter!" Hermione gasped but said nothing and allowed Julietta to continue. " She was conceived in the middle of the war; however 3 months after she was born Ginny was captured and killed by the deatheaters. She stayed in the care of Molly Weasley and after the war Harry took her in to his care and raised her on her own for a few months till the two of you became a couple. She was born on the 15th of August."_

_Hermione said nothing but tears strolled down her cheek the though of the youngest redhead dying in the hands of the devils minions sickened her, but the tears were for another reason, she had lost her best friend and behind she had left a daughter._

Hermione next walked back to her room but instead of entering it she turned to her left and walked through the door, before she walked in she witnessed Jamie plodding to the bathroom yawning.

Entering the room it was similar to Jamie's but not as messy, the colour was green and rather boyish. The boy asleep in bed looked different from both Jamie and Ellie.

" Kieran love its time for you to wake up, instead of sitting beside his bed she walked over to the curtains and pulled them open and the light from outside shone in to his room.

" That's cruel mother," he groaned rolling over and hiding his eyes from the sunlight. He had blonde natural highlighted hair with brown hair he had brown eyes like Hermione. Hermione laughed at him and removed the cover; he was the trickiest to get out of bed but after 4 years of this behaviour she had learnt a few techniques to get the lazy boy out of bed.

" Well dear life is cruel so up you get, you have school," and with that she turned around and walked out of the room knocking on Ellie's door hearing a muffled groan coming from inside as she walked down the stairs.

_" I think you know what I'm going to ask Julietta?"_

_She nodded and began to speak " Kieran is the only child of Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan, you and Seamus became a couple at the end of your 6th year. The two of you were very much in love but when the war started you both had to be careful because of the struggles of you been a muggleborn brought. You fell pregnant near the end of the war but before you could tell him Rodolphus Lestrange killed him in battle. He never knew you were pregnant. Kieran was born on the 2nd of September the day the war ended. His full name is Kieran Seamus Finnigan. Both you and Harry believed it to be right to have his fathers last name." By now Hermione was crying buckets the salty tears ran down her face she had known Seamus at the beginning of their first year, the thought of baring his chills and not being able to tell him squeezed her heart._

_" Do both Ellie and Kieran know the truth about their parents their real parents?" asked Hermione. Julietta nodded her head causing Hermione to smile tearfully._

"Mummy can I have some breakfast now please?" asked Jamie looking up from where he sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

" Of course baby boy," she said bending down to pick up the box of Chocolate Hoops. She placed the bowl on to the table as she heard two pairs of feet pound down the stairs.

" Morning dears, get your drinks and sit at the table." Said Hermione pointing to the two glasses of orange juice on the worktop. The two kids grabbed the cups and walked over to the breakfast bar to sit next to Jamie.

Half an hour later and an argument all three kids were sat in the back seat of Hermione's car heading to school. Once they were dropped off at school she drove back and got ready for work, the main reason the three kids went to school was to get the best of both worlds and so both parents could work. Harry worked as an Aurora and had to get up early to finish a certain piece of paperwork to give Rodolphus Lestrange the Dementors Kiss. If all things went right he would receive it at the end of the week. Where as Harry was an Aurora she was a Midi witch and was about to go to work.

_" C'mon Hermione were following you to work. There are a few things you need to witness my dear!" said Julietta taking Hermione's arm disappearing from the cottage to re-appear in St Mungos._

_" Julietta where we going?" asked Hermione but Julietta only replied with " you'll see"_

Hermione walked down the corridors of St Mungo's up a flight of stairs and down another corridor, this corridor was vaguely familiar. When they reached the end they walked through a door, which lead in to a small white room, this room had 5 white beds two on one side and three on the opposite. Walking down the row she came to the last bed of 3 in that bed sat a man similar age with fiery red hair and many freckles the one sparkling blue eyes were empty: soulless.

_" N-o" chocked Hermione as her gazed at the man. " Ron!" she was tired of tears falling here but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop them. Her best friends and at the moment relative crush was sitting before her as an empty shell not moving or speaking. His eyes looking right through her future self._

" Good Morning Ronald!" she smiled brightly but her smile didn't reach her eyes and if you looked in to her eyes you would see she was holding back tears.

Ron said nothing just continued to stare but this didn't seem to faze Hermione as she continued to speak. " It's a lovely say out and the kids are doing just marvellously, I may bring them on Saturday to come and see, that'd be nice wouldn't it" as she spoke she never expected a reply it was very rare she had one.

_" Julietta… What happened to Ron?"_

_Sighing she looked down at Hermione who had tears rolling down her cheeks " When Ginny was killed all the family took it badly well Ron went after the person who did it; Lucius Malfoy however Ronald didn't estimate the power and strength Lucius had and with help from Bellatrix Lestrange they tortured him into insanity. In a space of two weeks the Weasleys lost the youngest members in their family."_

_" Did Ron ever get to meet Kieran and does he remember Ellie?" she asked her desperately needing to know the answer._

_" He knew about Ellie but can't remember her but he doesn't know Kieran or Jamie, he doesn't even remember Harry, and of his family or you!" she told Hermione she could feel the pain the young girl was going through and placed her hand on to her shoulder._

" Your brother Charlie came to visit yesterday he's doing really well, his girlfriend Laura is pregnant now the baby should arrive in June." She never spoke to him per say but she spoke to him never excepting a reply back.

Ron stood up and walked to Hermione he did nothing but stand there then all of a sudden his hand stretched out and wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. Hermione did nothing but stand there and let him feel her hair.

He then released her hair and grinned up at her like some fool and walked and sat back on his bed.

Looking down at him as a tear trickled down her cheek " oh Ron!" she cried as she looked at the man who didn't know his own name.

They had been at St Mungos for 8 hours and had seen many things. Hermione worked on nearly all the floors but spent a large amount of time in the WWW medical accident area. It seemed that the Weasley twins had many accidents and caused many people accidents with their products.

It was now half past 4 and Hermione was about to leave St Mungos but she then passed by a memorial of the fallen picture where they had all the people who died name and face on there. There was about 200 hundred names and faces on the picture.

_Hermione walked to the picture that was framed by a large golden frame, above in silver writing said, " Remember those who fought for you those who sacrificed for you those who died for you, R.I.P." she read the names on the list, Ginervra Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, Minervra McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore and soo many more. Wordlessly she followed behind her future self._

At precisely 5 o'clock she landed back at the cottage Jamie who ran screaming Mummy instantly tackled her.

" Jamie is Daddy home?" she asked him while swooping him on to her hip.

" Yeah Mummy he in his office," he pointed a chubby finger over to the oak door.

" Thank you darling now why don't you go and find Ellie and Kieran and play with them before dinner?"

" Ok Mummy," he wiggled out of her arms and ran to find his elder siblings who were somewhere in the backyard. Watching till she heard the door shut: she turned on her heel and headed towards the office. Knocking once she waited till she heard the voice inside allow her to enter. Once she heard it she opened the door and walked in. Behind the desk sat her husband Harry James Potter. He looked very much the same with his black untidy hair emerald green eyes round spectacles and the lightening bolt scar on his head. However he looked much older than his years his skin around his eyes showed age by wrinkles, his black hair was starting to turn grey in places. He had another small scar that ran down from his lip it wasn't very large but was noticeable. His hands had many scars from battle; it however looked like he had sliced his hand with glass in many places.

" Good afternoon my love," she said smiling at him while sitting in the chair at facing him.

" Hello Hermione, good day at work?" he asked as he placed the paper in his hand on to the left hand side of his desk.

Sighing she began to recite what happened with Ron, after five minutes of discussion her eyes were full to the brim with tears threatening to fall. Abruptly standing up Harry rushed around the desk and pulled Hermione into his arms allowing her to brake down, as she cried he rubbed her back whispering soothing words in to her ear as he rocked to and fro. Once she had settled he smiled up at her and gently kissed her on her lips.

" It's hard it always will be, I look at Ellie and I see Ginny in her, I look at Kieran and see Seamus in our first year failing to do those spells. We have to be strong for them but it's never easy we have fought a war and thankfully we have won, but we lost many, we shouldn't cry because of how Ron is now we should smile down at him and be proud that he tried to defend his sister, he did what was right even though he knew what the consequences were, but if he was sane for one hour and I asked him I know he wouldn't regret it," Harry told her looking straight in to her eyes. Every word he said was meant and he truly believed everything he said. Hermione nodded her head and sniffed leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.

" I still miss him; Seamus that is." She said quietly like she was guilty.

" I still miss Ginny Hermione, inside I'll always love her but she is the past and you're my present and future and nothing, I mean nothing will change that. Just like Seamus is your past and I am your present and future. You should never let go of your past as that is what makes us stronger." He never once took his eyes off her as she spoke.

" You're right, is Rodolphus going to receive the kiss?" she asked him as he sat back down in the chair.  
" Yes he is scheduled to Friday afternoon, me and Dean will take him in and we'll take him to Azkaban for his final fate." His eyes were like pools of emerald flames.

" Good, He can join his sadistic wife, brother-in-law and brother in hell" she spat shuddering as the image of Seamus came to her eyes.

_" Julietta may I leave please it's just too distressing" she whispered quietly looking up at her. Julietta looked down and could see the raw pain and sadness inflicted in the girls eyes. Hermione pleaded silently at her and with a nod of her head Hermione gripped Julietta's arm and took one last look at the surrounding in front of her till she was whisked away._

_Appearing in the room again she sat down and placed her head in her hands and wept loudly for all those who she had lost in that time._

_" I don't want to know anything about that time frame I just want to move on," she whispered when she had stopped crying, and once again Julietta followed her wishes and waved her hand over to the orb. _

**I think I may have made Hermione a little too emotional **  
**Please Review **


	7. Sixth Future

**Woo next chapter up and going to were now over half way and Hermione is on her sixth future.**

* * *

_"I really hope this future is more cheerful, but I have a feeling it's not going to be the ideal one I hoped for," she sighed sadly still affected by the last future._

_"And what my dear would this be?" Julietta asked her waiting patiently for an answer._

_"A future where none of my friends have died, one were everyone is happy and smiley. I want to be married and have children, so far I've been married had children but so far someone I care about has died or seriously wounded." Julietta said nothing she looked at the orb Hermione was about to touch. Hermione looked up at the ghost and sighed, grasping the orb the familiar sensation took her into the sixth future._

They landed in what seemed to be a giant bedroom; the colours of dark blue surrounded the walls and floor. The Egyptian rug on the marble floor stuck out to Hermione as she walked over inspecting it in great admiration. Ever since she was a small child she had been fascinated with Ancient Egypt. The large bay window held a beautiful view of fields for miles. She could see a river and some animals near the river. Even though the room was beautiful, it unnerved Hermione; she had been in a house similar to this in one of the other futures.

_"Julietta we're not in the Malfoy Manor again are we," If she was right and was in Malfoy Manor, she knew this future wouldn't hold her and Draco she was 100% sure she didn't like women, and Malfoy had no other siblings this leading to Lucius Malfoy. Hermione shuddered at the thought of marrying the elder slime ball._

_"No my dear, but you are so curious to know who you have married in this future then I suggest you walk over to the bed and have a look in it," Hermione looked over to where Julietta was looking. Hermione saw two lumps, it didn't take a smart person like herself to realise that there was two people in the bed._

_"I'm in bed again! God I mustn't do anything but sleep," she wined as she walked over to the bed._

The elder version of her was cuddled up against a dark muscular chest, her hair was the same colour and her face held no scars, she was never one to not wear clothes when she slept, but looking at both bodies, neither was wearing clothes. Hermione's eyes widened. The only option coming into her mind made her blush. She looked closer at the man she had rested upon. His hair: raven and wavy just above his shoulders. His face held a small scar down his left cheek, his skin tanned, and his eyelashes long.

_She gasped "Blaise Zabini!" another Slytherin; she couldn't believe it the silent Slytherin hardly spoke but a close friend to Malfoy._

_"Correct my dear," said Julietta. "Blaise Zabini and You become close friends once you leave Hogwarts and the war ends. You actually meet over coffee in a Muggle Café. Surprised to see him seated there you begun to talk to him, weekly you would meet and have coffee after a while he asked you to go on a date with him. Of course you said yes, and seven years down the line you're married. Blaise was born on the 19th of January, as he was born very early morning he is a Capricorn."_

_"Wow I never expected to marry Zabini but then again I never expected to marry half the people I've seen in these futures."_

The alarm clock went off; groaning Blaise raised his arm to turn it off, slamming his palm down on the noisy object. He smiled as he felt the women beside him snuggle closer into his body. Turning slightly he wrapped his arms around the naked girl.

"Morning my darling," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

A soft moan escaped her lips, "Good morning to you too," she replied sleepily sighing as she allowed her husband to lower his lips from her ear to her chin, then to her neck. "You'd think after last night you'd been worn out," she said all she got in reply was a low chuckle as the Italians lips continued to go lower from the neck.

"Shh my love, just relax and enjoy the feeling he whispered his head disappearing under the sheets. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned, but the actions were interrupted as the door swung open and in walked in a small tanned little girl with very curly raven hair and large brown eyes. Her lips plump and petite and cheeks chubby she was a mixture of both her parents.

_"Few saved by the child," Hermione sighed, she had been watching in horror as the erotic scene in front of her progressed. Julietta chuckled she herself was a little wary to how far the future adults would go before they were interrupted._

_"Julietta, whose she?" Hermione asked nodding towards the tiny child._

_"All in good time my dear, just be patient," Hermione growled knowing she should expected that reply._

"Mama where dada?" she asked standing on her tiptoes peering onto the bed.

"He's hiding!" she whispered, nearly laughing when she saw the little girl looking all around the room hoping to see him. Hermione felt Blaise's body turn and the image of the palm of his feet was the last thing she saw until he disappeared out of sight. "Come to the end of the bed Sophia," she said trying to hide the smirk. Doing as she was told she looked up at her mother expecting her to say something else then all of a sudden the blankets moved and Blaise roared causing her to scream in shock. Blaise and Hermione laughed as the little girl stood looking at her parents in shock when she regained her senses she placed her hands on her hips and stamped her foot.

"That wasn't nice dada!" she said in the sternness voice she could muster.

"Oh I'm sorry cupcake," he chuckled and smiled at her kissing her button nose.

"I forgive you," she smiled climbing on to the bed. "Dada you going to sit the same way mama is?" she asked him sweetly.

"Of course my darling, give me a moment!" winking at his little girl he disappeared under the covers then reappearing at the opposite end of the bed. Sophia giggled,

"Dada your silly," Blaise smiled holding out his arms for Sophia to crawl in to.

_"Julietta?" She didn't need to continue asking her request it had become a sort of pattern and Julietta knew what she was going to ask._

_"Sophia Arielle Zabini is so far the only child to Blaise and yourself, she is four years old. Sophia was born on the 12th of April this makes her an Aries. A typical daddy's girl she has Blaise wrapped around her finger. However she isn't going to be an only child for much longer as you are 4 months pregnant. Sophia is hoping it to be a baby girl where as Blaise and you are hoping for a baby boy, for a couple of reasons. The first so the Zabini line will continue but also you both want one of each." Julietta told Hermione. Hermione wouldn't admit it yet but so far this future was turning out to be the best._

"Mama, Can I have breakfast now," addressed the young girl pretending to be her grandmother Maria Zabini.

"Of course you can my little lady, why don't you go and wait for me down stairs," she told her. Sophia nodded her head and jumped down from the bed running out of the room giggling.

Hermione smiled as she watched her daughter run out of the room. "Blaise knock it off," She laughed as she felt Blaise's hands pull her body closer to his.

"I'm not doing anything wrong Hermione" he rolled her name on his tongue as he licked the crease in her neck. His hand had gone lower cupping his favourite toy.

"Just relax she'll not come back up," Hermione rested her head on his shoulder sighing as she allowed him to touch her.

"Mama C'mon!" yelled Sophia from downstairs. Hermione giggled as she felt Blaise grown in despair as he let go of Hermione's body letting her slip out of bed. Turning around she bent over kissing Blaise's full lips. He smiled once the kiss ended leaning on his arms he kissed her stomach. She smiled down in affection as she wrapped her dressing gown around her. Turning on the spot she called over her shoulder. "Blaise get out of bed and get dressed so you can look after her while I have my shower." Hermione walked down the stair and entered the kitchen, kissing Sophia on the head as she walked over to the stove. "What would you like for breakfast baby girl?"

"Pancakes!" Chuckling she made the batter frying it in the frying pan. Dancing around the kitchen she threw the pancakes in the air catching when it flipped. Sophia laughed clapping her hands at her mother. Placing the pancakes on the plate she squirted them with syrup and placed the plate down in front of Sophia, pouring her a glass of orange juice she looked up at the door as she set it in front of you.

"Now what would my handsome man like for Breakfast this morning," she sauntered over to Blaise wrapping her arms around his waist squeezing his bottom. Chuckling he kissed her on her lips stepping backwards with him as he walked over to the kettle.

"Well my sexy lady I wouldn't mind some of them pancakes that trouble over there has," winking at Sophia who scowled at been called trouble.

"I'm not trouble dada that's you" she told him sticking her tongue out. Chuckling Blaise kissed her head and turned to Hermione, "So how about them pancakes," ducking from the flying hand.

"Oh just sit down," laughed Hermione missing him with her hand. Turning back to the stove she cooked Blaise's and her breakfast.

"What time do you start work today Mione?" he asked once she had placed the pancakes in front of him.

"9 and finish at 5," explained Hermione tucking into her own pancakes.

_"Julietta where do I work?" she always got excited when she could find out about her job, the idea of being unemployed didn't excite her but the idea of making money and meeting people truly excited her._

_"You work at Flourish and Blotts the book store in Diagon Alley," Hermione squealed at the news it wasn't a surprise that Flourish and Blotts was her favourite shop in Diagon Alley. "You work as deputy manager, and pull in a comfortable 16,000 Galleons a year."_

_"16,000 Galleons that isn't exactly a lot Julietta,"_

_"I know but don't forget Hermione you are now Hermione Zabini the wife to the second richest Wizarding family in the Wizarding world. You don't need to work but you do it for enjoyment, but you also get discount on the books there." Laughed Julietta as Hermione enlightened about the news of discount on books._

_"Wow, I can't wait to get to work," She looked at the scene in front of her and was surprised to see that she had left the room and Blaise was washing the pots while Sophia was still eating._

_"Julietta where have I gone?" confused she looked at the ghost._

_"You've gone to get ready for work today, as she starts in an hour."_

"Dada, why don't you work?" asked Sophia as she finished her breakfast.

"Because sweetie dada is that rich he doesn't need to work," he explained to her taking the empty plate to wash.

"So why does mama work?" confused, she couldn't understand why her mother would work but her father wouldn't if he claimed to have lots of money.

"Mama Likes working you see she does it for fun and to meet people," explained Blaise taking Sophia into the living room. The living room was a comforting pale green with white ivory patterns climbing up the walls. The flooring had a white carpet, rather risky with a four year old around.

Hermione appeared at the doors wearing a pair of black trousers and a blue t-shirt it was comfortable but smart enough to wear for work. "Mama is going now petal you going to give her a kiss," Sophia jumped up from where she was sat on the floor, running to her mother giving her a big kiss.

"Behave for dada alright baby girl," Sophia nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her neck. Smiling down at her daughter, she unwrapped Sophia's arms from around her neck and kissed her forehead. Standing up tall she felt Blaise's lips touch hers.

"Have fun babe,"

Saying goodbye she apparated away.

_"C'mon Hermione," she extended her arm to the young witch. She took the arm and the two disappeared and reappeared in Diagon Alley._

_"I can't see myself, we've lost me," she said standing on her tiptoes searching for herself._

_"You've gone to WWW as you all call it," said Julietta heading towards the most colourful shop in the street._

_Walking through the door, they recognised Hermione talking to a tall red head._

"You know Granger, you'd think business would be much better seeing as students would be returning to Hogwarts in the next couple of weeks," said Fred as he took the product out of Hermione's hands.

"Zabini," she corrected rolling her eyes "why is business going downhill?" she asked rather surprised about what Fred was telling her.

"It's not going downhill we just expected to be taking much more this week," he told her "So how's the baby?" he asked his eyes heading south looking at the slight bump.

"The baby is fine, we get to find out in a few days if it's a boy or a girl." She said happily she was ecstatic when anybody asked her about the unborn baby.

"Ah very good, life gets much harder once the second one is born," said George stepping out of the back, with a handful of skiving snack boxes.

_Hermione looked up at Julietta._

_"Fred married Alicia Spinnet and has 4 children. 3 boys; Damian, Henry and Oliver, his daughter called Dawn. He doesn't have any more children in the future; he and Alicia live happily. Now George marries Hannah Abbott the young Hufflepuff in your year; they have like Fred 4 children, two boys and twin girls. The eldest child is Christopher then they have the twin girls Amber and Stephanie, then he has his youngest son Edward."_

_"Julietta, do all the Weasley's survive the war and does Harry survive also." She was desperate to know if her closest friends survived._

_"Yes all 9 Weasley's survived and so does Harry, but there is many that lose their lives" Hermione's face dropped when she heard the finale part._

_"Who dies?" she asked nervously dreading the news._

_"I'll tell you at the end of the future," she was told. Hermione said nothing just watched the scene in front of her._

"I best be off, thanks for the bubbles Fred Sophia will love them" she said her goodbyes and left the shop and headed to Flourish and Blotts. Walking into work she was addressed with many customers asking where certain books would be. Pointing them in the right direction. Walking behind the counter she said hello to Susan and placed her belonging in the back.

Walking to the front she saw that Susan had disappeared to help a customer. From behind a shelf she saw a pale blonde headed following a young blonde also. Watching as the two blondes walked over to the counter she couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The feared and powerful Draco Malfoy who attended school with her was now been led to the counter by an adorable three foot child.

"Good morning Malfoy long time no see I must say,"

"Morning Zabini, you know I'll never get used to saying Zabini I might just continue calling you Granger." Even though she had been married for several years people still called her Granger.

"You could always call me Hermione which is my name, good morning Gabriella," the little girl looked up at Hermione and shyly said hello to her.

"I could but that would be breaking years of tradition of calling one another by our surnames," he told her casually. "We'd like this book please," he handed the book to Hermione and she cashed it up.

"Will we be seeing you at Zabini Malfoy on Sunday for dinner?" she asked him wrapping the book in a bag.

"Well Gabriella and I will be there I'm not so sure on Astoria though she is under the weather as you Muggles call it." He took the book given to him and handed it to his daughter.

"Send my love, and I'll tell Blaise we'll be expecting at least two Malfoy's on the day." He nodded his head said goodbye and left the shop with daughter in toe.

_"Julietta now that Malfoy has left care to explain what that was all about?"_

_"Blaise and Draco were best friends during Hogwarts and after they left they stayed good friends. You honestly didn't think you'd get Blaise without Draco did you, I had heard they come as a pair." Hermione thought about what Julietta had said, thinking to herself, she was right Malfoy and Zabini did seem to always be around one another._

_"Who was the little girl?"_

_"That was Gabriella Malfoy, the only daughter to Draco and Astoria Malfoy; she was born on the 1st of January."_

_"I always thought the first born was a boy in Malfoy,"_

_"No my dear that is just a rumour, they do have a boy a couple of years in the future called Scorpius Malfoy,"_

_Hermione looked at were Malfoy had been and shook her head, first she married Zabini and next she was best friends with Malfoy this future was just weird._

The day had gone by easy and at 5 Hermione shut up shop as she was the last person there and headed back home. Belongings in hand she looked at Diagon Alley one last time until she closed her eyes and apparated back home.

"I'm home" she called surprisingly she heard no reply setting off in to the back garden she stood and smiled as she saw Blaise and Sophia playing in a paddling pool they had purchased when they were visiting her parents in the Muggle World. Smirking she disappeared inside and headed to the bedroom picking out a skimpy red bikini she walked into the bathroom to change, walking out only few minutes later with a white towel over her shoulder. Glancing in the mirror she couldn't help but smile, once Blaise saw her in this bikini she knew he would be extremely happy to see her. Walking back down the stairs she stood at the door and addressed the duo playing in the pool.

"Room for one more?" both heads looked up but she got different reactions with Sophia her face grew into a massive smile as she climbed out of the pool racing towards her. Now with Blaise his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he salvaged the lusty site in front of him. His eyes drunk in the site of Hermione as his minded wondered where she got that bikini from.

"Mama your home," jumping into her mother's outstretched arms.

"Yup I am now why don't we go over there and push dada in that pool," she winked at the raven haired girl that giggled and ran over to him. Hermione followed he was now staring at the spot she had been stood his mind not registering she had moved. Standing behind him the two girls looked at one another and with a big push Blaise fell in to the pool a large splash wetting both females. Coming up he scowled at both his wife and daughter before pulling them in the pool with him.

"Look mama baby wants to swim too," she said pointing as her stretched belly under the water.

Both Hermione and Blaise looked at their daughter smiling, he wrapped one arm around her waist placed his palm on her stomach.

"Draco and Gabriella will be coming on Sunday for dinner; Astoria might be also it all depends on if she feels better,"

"Yay Gabriella is coming, I get someone to play with!" squealed the young child joyfully. Laughing at Sophia's actions the couple shared a loving kiss as they relaxed in the shallow pool.

_"I believe now would be a good time to leave, in the next few hours Sophia will be put to bed and then Blaise and you will continue what he wanted this morning." Understanding what Julietta was implying Hermione grabbed hold of Julietta's arm and the two disappeared back in the room that was oh so familiar._

_"Well Hermione you wanted to know who else died in the war. Those that affected you the most was Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Padma Patil, Poppy Pomfrey and Nymphadora Tonks." The more people Julietta named the sadder Hermione became. The image of all her friends laid on the ground dead. She forced away her tears away and begged her to change topic. "How about the news on your unborn baby?" Hermione nodded her head. "Well you do have a boy and you name him Joseph Joey for short he grows to be placed in Slytherin where as his sister is placed in Gryffindor."_

_"Yes a Gryffindor and no surprise Joey was placed in Slytherin he's a Zabini boy. What about Ron and Harry?" her mood had lifted with the news of her children._

_"Ron married a Muggleborn student in his sister's year called Helena Franks she was a Ravenclaw they have 3 children; Olivia, Jasmine and Kaytee. All three of his children are in Ravenclaw; yes they got their mothers intelligence."_

_"With Harry well he marries Lavender Brown and has two sons, James and Sirius. Two trouble making Gryffindors." Hermione smiled it seemed her best friends had a happy life the thought of Malfoy and his daughter and son to be suddenly popped in to her mind._

_"What about Malfoy's two children what house are they in?" she was expecting them to both be placed in Slytherin but was surprised to hear one was in Ravenclaw and the other Slytherin._

_"Now before you ask Ginny married Dean Thomas and they have 5 children; Alice, Nicki, Simian, Carla and Ashley, three girls and two boys. Unfortunately trouble with Ashley caused Ginny to be infertile and she sticks with her handful of 5." Hermione nodded her head, she was slightly upset that Ginny had become infertile through birthing problems but she knew Ginny didn't want too big of a family, so a family of 7 would be plenty._

_"What about Parvarti?" her sister being dead she wondered what happened to her._

_"Well she as you say it came out of the closet, she is in a same sex relationship with Princess of Slytherin Pansy Parkinson; they adopted a young girl, one of those orphaned in the war her name is Rose Parkinson, her father was a 7th year Slytherin when Pansy was in her 3rd year." Hermione couldn't believe that two of the most boy crazy girls in her school would turn Lesbian._

_"Now my dear on to the next future!" smiled Julietta holding her arm out towards the orbs."_

_"Alright, I'd love a rest though," she chuckled as she saw Julietta glare at her. "Ok I'm going,"_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it now I need all your help. We have 4 more futures to go; now of course one of them has to be the Canon Pairing: Ron & Hermione. But there is three male pairings to be decided. So I'm giving you the options.**

**Gregory Goyle**

**Victor Crabbe**

**Severus Snape**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Oliver Wood**

**Adrian Pucey**

**Dean Thomas**

**Seamus Finnigan**

**Comrac McLaggen**

**Remus Lupin**

**If you can think of some more appropriate ones then let me know, I may think it's an ingenius idea and thaat could be one of the futures. Soo review Please. Cya soon**


	8. Seventh Future

**I'm back, here is the next future for you all, I now know the three males I'll be writing about. So you'll just have to wait and see who I've chosen. I am thinking about doing a sequel or something like that once I've completed this. But it wouldn't be about Hermione it would be one of the other girls in her year to visit the room of futures. My thoughts are on Pansy Parkinson at the moment. Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_"So I'm on to my seventh pairing. I can't even think who would be in this pairing." Sighed Hermione heading over to the orbs. "Julietta, you said these futures were set out for me, but who created them?"_

_"My dear I'm sure you've heard of alternate universes, well there are ten universes including this one. Whichever future you chose the other nine will have the futures you do not choose. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded her head the news was surprising, she had never thought that the futures she didn't choose would happen somewhere else. "Now Hermione how about we go and see the next future, the night hasn't much longer to go, and I'll need to get you back before you would normally awaken so you can recover the sleep you have lost and then you'll think this is just a dream," Julietta explained._

_"What would happen if you don't get me back in time?"_

_"Well other than the lack of sleep, you'd know this is real, so therefore after the decision you would spend the rest of your life questioning yourself, you would find yourself being slowly driven insane. If I get you back in time then my dear you'll just believe this to be a dream and not expect it to become real. Eventually you'll forget about it and what happens in your life you'd think it was by chance you ended up with this person._

_"Julietta just one more question before we leave to the seventh future. Am I the only person to experience this?"_

_"In your year group you are the first to experience this; there will be others that will arrive here. However there have been those that are older than you, they have experienced this also. Marietta Edgecombe and Terrence Higgs weren't by accident. It seems that young Mister Higgs had a small crush on Miss Edgecombe."_

_Hermione said nothing but raised her eyebrows in surprise. Deciding she didn't want to face the fate if she didn't return in time. She placed her hands on the orb and allowed herself to be dragged in._

They landed in a small kitchen with black worktops. The table was orange and had six chairs surrounding it. There was a rustling behind them; Hermione swivelled around to see Crookshanks appear in the kitchen. He stopped and stared in Hermione's direction looking right at her as if he could see her and then continued towards his food ball. The door opened again and in walked a young little boy with bright orange hair and blue eyes.

_"A Weasley," Hermione mumbled._

He looked at Crookshanks and smiled rushing over to pick the cat up. As soon as the boy picked him up Crookshanks let out a strangled cry and scratch the boy. The child quickly dropped the cat and his lower lip begun to quiver.

_"Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded._

_"My dear the cat cannot hear you," chuckled Julietta._

"Mummy!" cried the boy as the tears began to stream down his chubby cheeks he was clutching his hand tightly looking down at it with sad eyes.

Tall slim women stepped through the door. Her hair was bushy and still wild. Her eyes the similar brown colour now had a loving spark in them. She looked at the boy who was crying and opened her arms for him to rush into.

"No surprises on that been me, however this time I'm not in bed," Hermione mused thoughtfully.

"Hugo, why are you crying sweetie?"

"Crookshanks scratched me," he whimpered showing his mum his hand. There were two large red scratches running down his chubby hand. His eyes filled with tears as Hermione gently ran her finger along the cut. Picking him up under the arms she sat him down on the kitchen work top. Opening one of the cupboard doors she took out the antiseptic cream. Squeezing a bit on to her finger she lightly rubbed the cream over his two scratches.

"Hunny what have I told you about picking Crookshanks up. He doesn't like it so he'll hurt you," she told him softly pushing the mop ginger hair on his forehead away to kiss his freckly skin.

"Mummy I'm sorry," he whispered looking to the ground, "I just want to play with him."

"I know sweetheart but Crookshanks is a very moody cat and doesn't like to play!" she said looking over her shoulder to the orange cat eating the tuna out of his bowl. He looked up into her direction meowed and continued eating. Hermione shuck her head turning back to Hugo. "How about we go and play in the living room?" Hugo nodded his head and jumped down from the counter the cut on his hand had clearly been forgotten.

_Hermione and Julietta followed the two into the large living room._

_"Julietta what do you know about Hugo?"_

_"I know an awful lot. His name is Hugo Stephan Weasley and he is four years of age he is the youngest child that you have. He was born on the 13th of September."_

_"You said Weasley; I've already had a future with Charlie and Fred. Which one have I married now?" Hermione asked. As soon as she heard Julietta say Weasley she knew she was right._

_"I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait and find out."_

The large lavender living room that they walked into had picture frames of so many people along the walls and mantelpiece. There were trinkets of small colourful wooden boxes to figures of Muggle characters. The room was full of what seemed to be meaningless object but to the family they were like valuable heirlooms. The mother and son walked into the centre of the lounge and pulled out a jigsaw from under the sofa. It was partly finished but there were many places to fill.

Hugo sat on one side and Hermione sat next to him, they picked up pieces of the jigsaw and for the next 20 minutes placed the correct piece to where it belonged.

"Mummy when is Daddy coming downstairs?" Hugo asked her as he placed a piece that looked like it belonged to a tree.

"Daddy has been really busy recently with work so he is having a lie in."

"But Mummy he only plays Quidditch, it can't be that hard,"

"It's very hard and Daddy doesn't like being talked about when he isn't around," said a voice at the door. He had flaming shaggy red head that rested just above his shoulders. He had piercing blue eyes and a rather large nose. He was very tall around 6ft4 and broad, the muscle he gained throughout his years at Hogwarts, the war and then playing professional Quidditch boosted his attraction.

_"No way is that Ron!" gasped Hermione in shock. He was toned and handsome she just couldn't believe at how different but yet similar he looked._

_"Yes Hermione that is Ronald Bilius Weasley,"_

_"I'm in shock he is really handsome!" Hermione's eyes racked up and down her future husband and couldn't help but lick her lips from the sight._

_"I'm assuming you'd like to know about you and Ron?" Hermione nodded her head. "You fell for Ron in your sixth year, and Ron had fallen for you in your fourth year. After a long year, you along with Harry and Ron went on the run. Both Ron and you still had the feelings for one another but couldn't be anything other than friends because of the dangers. You missed your final year as you were on the run. When you arrived at Hogwarts the war had started, Ron and you travelled down to the Chamber of Secrets to collect a Basilisks tooth so the venom could destroy a Horrcrux. This is where you shared your first ever kiss. You both survived the war and were finally free to be with one another. Molly was ecstatic with the news as she always saw you as a daughter. You and Ron were married on the 23rd of June and three years after your marriage you had your first child, I'll go in to more detail once we meet her. Two years after having your first child you give birth to Hugo. You do not have any more children." Julietta explained in detail._

_"Wow, will you be able to tell me the future of my children once we leave this place?" Hermione asked her, she realised that she had never asked much about the children in the other futures. Julietta nodded her head to Hermione's request and turned to watch the scenes unfolding in front of her._

"Well Mummy doesn't care that Daddy does not like to be talked about when he is not around," smirked Hermione, "And Quidditch really isn't that hard you just fly around on a broomstick.

"I'd like to see you fly around on a broomstick Mrs Weasley," he said smugly watching Hermione scowl at him, he knew full well she had a fear of heights. When they had first started dating he had finally persuaded her to get on a broom with him, she had been terrified about the fear of falling off, but he knew she wouldn't fall as his grip around her was tight. She herself knew but the irrational fear wouldn't disappear and it got worse as they flew higher. When they had finally reached the ground Hermione flung herself off it quicker than anyone would have expected to move.

"So precious what's the main headline for the Daily Prophet today?" Ron purposely calling her precious as he knew full well that she hated pet names with vengeance

"Well my darling, the main headline is Ollivander is moving into a larger two story building." She replied sarcastically.

Ron chuckled at her actions leaning down he placed a quick kiss on Hermione's lips. She smiled back up at Ron who grinned at her before picking his son up and swinging him into the air then resting him on his hip. Throughout it all Hugo was giggling loudly. He kissed Ron on the cheek and in return ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"Daddy where is Rose?"

"She's up in her room playing, why?"

"I want to go play with her. Do you think she'll let me?" his large blue eyes staring into his father identical ones.

"I don't see why not, just ask her first." He said, "Hugo what happened to your hand,"

"Crookshanks scratched me when I picked him up. Don't think he likes me very much," he mumbled.

Ron laughed, "Don't worry that cat hates me," Hugo wiggled his way down from his father's grip and ran to his sisters room.

_"I suggest we stay here, we'll have plenty of time to meet Rose," said Julietta as Hermione headed to follow Hugo._

Ron sat down on the floor next to Hermione. It wasn't often that he got to spend precious time with his wife. With him competing in Quidditch matches and practises, and her working with the Daily Prophet their paths didn't often cross. He however was home for the season and planned to spend the next few months loving his wife in the best way he could imagine before he was back at work.

"Mione – have I told you how beautiful you look?" he couldn't remember the last time he had said it, she was absolutely beautiful. She did have scars from the war just like him, but he always saw the flicker of pain flash in her eyes as she glanced at the scar on her arm.

"I don't think you have, but I don't feel so beautiful anymore. Not after the war and having two children,"

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes," Hermione smiled up at him, it had been awhile since they had spoken to one another in this way. Their schedules were so busy they didn't have time together.

A loud bang alerted both Hermione and Ron immediately, standing up quickly they rushed to were the sound had come from; Rose's bedroom. They climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to their daughter's room.

The room was a large square with the walls painted in a pale pink, she had images of butterflies and flower decoratively painted making the room feel very girly. She had a pale pink carpet a shade darker than her walls. Everything was in order but one thing. There was a giant hole in the ceiling and where her wardrobe once stood was now empty. Both children stared at the spot until Rose turned to her mother who was still staring at the spot.

"Mother I didn't mean to do it … I – I – I didn't know what I was doing … it just sort a – happened," she rambled she could describe how the wardrobe had gone from her room into the attic.

Rose wasn't very tall but like her younger brother had fiery red hair and freckles. Her eyes were the same as her mother's a deep chocolate brown. Her red hair was fastened into a high scruffy pony tail; it looked as though she had done it herself because of the many strands of hair that had escaped the bobble.

_"Julietta …"_

_"Rose Franchesca Weasley was born on the 1st of May as you already know she is the elder sister to Hugo. She is six years of age and she inherited your intelligence, stubbornness and passion for reading,"_

_"I'm not stubborn," Hermione mumbled._

"Rose don't panic, do you know what you've just done," exclaimed Hermione excitedly. Rose looked at her younger brother shocked they were both expecting her to blow her top because the wardrobe had blown through the ceiling. But here she was trying to conceal the joy that was threatening to explode. Not daring to say anything Rose shuck her head. "Darling you've just done your first accidental magic," Rose knew exactly what her mother was talking about. It had never even crossed her mind on what it could have been. The excitement from her mother had somehow travelled into her. She started to jump up and down thrilled. She was a witch and she now couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

"That's all very nice," said Ron smiling at his daughter "but how are we going to get the wardrobe down," everyone burst out laughing at Ron's point. Hermione glanced through the hole to see that the wardrobe had fallen to its front. She groaned. She knew that once they picked up the wardrobe all her daughters' clothes would fall out of the doors and the draw would also do the same.

Before she could put her wand in action, they heard the whoosh of the fireplace downstairs, Ron left the room and Hermione went to work on the wardrobe issue.

Julietta indicated Hermione to follow after Ron; it was time for Hermione to meet another member in her family.

Ron walked jumped down the final three steps and headed back in to the living room. Stepping out of the fireplace was Harry. He was taller and broader than his younger years. He still had his shaggy black hair that resembled a bed head, his eyes were still concealed behind his circular glasses but the green eyes had a spark of mischief, love and happiness shinning in them.

_"Julietta I want to know all about Harry's life!" she demanded immediately. She had not seen that look in Harry's eyes for so long, she wasn't even sure she had seen that look in his eyes._

_"Harry James Potter defeated Lord Voldermort in your final year at Hogwarts. Throughout that year you stood beside Harry and helped destroy seven Horrcruxes. Unfortunately one of these Horrcruxes happened to be Harry. Voldermort had to kill him for him to die…"_

_"Wait, so Voldermort is still alive, because Harry looks very much alive over there!" rushed Hermione quickly._

_"Patience child, Lord Voldermort is dead, but first Harry was shot with the killing curse. This destroyed the soul of Voldermort in Harry. Harry was then free to kill Voldermort when he was believed to be dead. He continued to date Ginny after the war; they married on the 2nd of November. The following year she had her first son James Sirius Potter on the 7th of March two years later she gave birth to Albus Severus Potter on the 16th of October three years after the birth of Albus Ginny gave birth to her final child Lily Luna Potter on the 27th of December." Hermione's eyes widened at the name for Harry's second son: Albus Severus._

_"Julietta why is Harry and Ginny's son called Albus Severus?" she asked_

_Julietta smiled "Albus Dumbledore died at the end of your sixth year, he was murdered by Severus Snape, and the responsibility of his murder was actually pressured on to Draco Malfoy. Harry names his son with the first name Albus because Harry always saw Dumbledore as a father figure. Now Severus Snape became the Headmaster while you were on the run. He was Voldermort most trusted Death Eater but he was actually still a spy. You see, Dumbledore was dying and both he and Snape knew about young Draco's task. This led to Snape swearing to finish Dumbledore's life to spare Draco. He did as he was told and Albus died. Harry discovered all this and the secret that Snape had loved Harry's mother; Lily Potter since he had first met her when Professor Snape was killed by Voldermort. Harry took his memories and this led to Harry finally defeating Voldermort. He has since that day deemed Severus Snape the bravest man he had ever met." Hermione soaked up the information Julietta had told her. The fact Dumbledore and Professor Snape were dead was difficult to understand but she had a feeling this was not going to be a simple future._

"So you see Ron this is why I need to borrow your lemon juice." Explained Harry.

"You have the weirdest reasons for lemon juice Harry but alright," the two boys walked into the kitchen.

"Rose did her first bit of accidental magic today. She made the Wardrobe go straight through her roof into the attic." Chuckled Ron. Harry also laughed he was both Rose and Hugo's godfather. James Sirius Potter had also managed to do a similar thing when he had done his first accidental magic, however all the appliances in the kitchen had been stuck to the roof upside down. It had taken both Harry and Ginny forever to get them back down. The young boy however was extremely proud of his actions. It seemed he was heading in the similar direction to the two people he was named after.

_When Harry left Julietta turned towards Hermione, "I believe now would be a good time to leave. The day goes by with them trying to get the wardrobe back down and then once they are in bed you and Ron have a little alone time together behind closed doors." Hermione understood exactly what she meant and nodded her head before grabbing hold of Julietta's hand disappearing from this future._

_They landed back in the room and Hermione sat on the sofa. "So Julietta I'd like to hear more about mine and Harry's children. Also I'd like to hear who else died in the war and what age Ron, Ginny, Harry and I die at," Hermione told her._

_Julietta nodded her head agreeing to her demands, "You already have heard that Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had been murdered. Another member of the Order to die was Fred Weasley he met his fate when a wall at Hogwarts fell and murdered him on impact. At the end of your sixth year Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks got married; at the start of your Summer Holidays she fell pregnant. She gave birth to a baby boy that they named Teddy Lupin. Sadly Tonks' father was killed by Snatchers for being a Muggleborn before this and he never got to see his only grandson. Both Remus and Nymphadora were killed minutes apart from one another in the war. Teddy is Harry's Godson and he helped raise him with Nymthadora's mother Andromeda. Other people that died were Mad-eye Moody, Vincent Crabbe, Colin Creevey, and Bellatrix Lestrange. There were a few others such as Hedwig and Dobby, they were both killed." Hermione sat in silence; many of her friends had survived the war but yet so many she held dear to her had perished. Fred, Remus and Tonks. Her eyes watered at the thought of Remus finally having the chance of a child to have it taken away from him._

_"I'd like to know about teddy as well as the Potters and my children," she told Julietta._

_"Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff like his mother, he did not inherit his father's furry little problem but he did inherit his mother's Metamorphmagus abilities. He marries Bill and Fleur Weasley's daughter Victoire Weasley. Your daughter Rose Weasley is placed in Gryffindor, she strikes up a friendship with your school enemy's son Scorpius Malfoy the only son Draco and Astoria Malfoy neé Greenhouse their friendship isn't accepted for some time between the two families but eventually the differences are put aside and their friendship progresses to something else. Both Scorpius and Rose are Head Boy and Head girl. They get married on the 22nd of January and have three children. Hugo is also sorted in Gryffindor; he is Keeper on the Gryffindor like his father. He doesn't become Headboy but does become a prefect. He marries a young Ravenclaw and has one child." Hermione smiled she was startled about her daughters future but never the less was happy she would be happy._

_"Now James follows in his grandfather's steps at Hogwarts, he is a trouble maker but marries does settle down with a witch in Hufflepuff. He is sorted into Gryffindor. His younger brother Albus is in fact sorted in Slytherin. He was given the choice to be placed in Gryffindor but was advised to be in Slytherin. He did meet the two men he was named after when he arrived at the headmistress' office. Severus Snape was surprised at the boy being named after him. He married a Slytherin girl, the only daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini: Violet Zabini. Lily followed in her mother's footsteps and did well in school; she was also placed in Ravenclaw. She married a young man from Gryffindor and had twin girls. All three were on Quidditch teams, James a Seeker, Albus a Chaser and Lily a Chaser." "I'm glad all my children and friends children are happy. I become related to Malfoy and harry becomes related to Parkinson and Zabini."_

_"You and Ron live together till you are a grand age of 134 and Ron 145," Julietta told her simply. Hermione nodded her head. It was common for males to outlive the females. But 134 wows she would be old she thought. Looking over at Julietta she stood and headed to the next orb._

* * *

**Now I read through it again, i do realize this isn't a lot of future moments. But it's the only future I've gone into so much detail in because it is the Cannon Pairing. I do hope the detail makes up for the the scenes being short. Please Review and let me know your views.**


	9. Eighth Future

**Here it is, the eighth future for Hermione, it took me a little longer then i wanted it too most likely because I kept on getting distracted but it's here. Please enjoy and look out for the 9th future :)**

* * *

_"You do know this is becoming extremely repetitive," said Hermione as she stood behind the eighth future. She was hungry and tired and was a little nervous to who her next future could be. She had already been with Draco Malfoy, Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley. There had been many Weasleys and she couldn't help but expect another one before the 10th future was over._

_"Yes Hermione it is repetitive but let's get on with it." Hermione agreed and her hands touched the orb and like before she was pulled into the future._

_Together they landed in a corridor, as Hermione looked around she recognised the familiar warmth of Hogwarts, the stone walls cold to touch but made her smile. She was looking forward to this future but was also questioning her reasons to be back at Hogwarts._

_"My dear, follow me,"_

Doing as she was asked she followed the ghost through the twisting corners of Hogwarts and down many stairs; it was becoming apparent to Hermione that they were descending to the Dungeons. An amused thought crossed her mind as she thought of being Head of Slytherin. Walking into the dungeons the icy air hit her bare arms; although Julietta seemed unfazed she stopped.

_"This, my dear is where your next future begins," she said leaning her head towards the door. Understanding what she was asking Hermione stepped through the door._

The room contrasted from the cold dungeons as the prickling heat of the fire warmed the room. It was nothing she expected the dungeons to look like but the interior was pleasant and looked comfy.

_"Julietta where are we?"_

_"I thought you would know. We are in the dungeons at Hogwarts."_

_"I know this but the room, who's is it?"_

_"All in good time Hermione," huffing she turned her head to the opening door._

A small pale head with thick curly black hair stepped out of the room yawning and he rubbed his dark brown eyes. He looked no older than four but the look in his eyes told Hermione he knew much more than any four year old should. He was dressed in a pair of green Quidditch pyjamas with little Quaffles, Snitches, and Bludgers flying around the cloth.

Behind him walked out a much taller child with the same rich black hair but straight and dark brown eyes. Her facial features were strong but on her face showed a look of displeasure.

"I don't see why I have to get up so early!"

"Because I've said you have to," came a voice from behind her. Stepping out of the room was a second woman with bushy brown hair and brown eyes she didn't stand very tall but had a simple but elegant figure.

_"Are they my children? And is that me?" asked Hermione hoping for a verbal reply back but only got a nod of the head._

"But mum I really don't see the point of having to get up this early; I don't attend Hogwarts for another year!"

"Emma you're up now so stop complaining!" sighing at her mother's words she stomped on over to the table at the far end of the room.

_"Julietta will you tell me more about Emma?"_

_"Her full name is Emerald Sabrina and is the eldest child to you and your husband. She was born on the 14th of September; she is apple of her father's eye and already shows signs of a promising seven years at Hogwarts. She is a stubborn 10 year old. There has also been an on-going bet that she will be a Slytherin."_

_"Who is her father?"_

_"You'll find that out later," sighing Hermione continued to watch the conversation._

"Mummy are we staying with Poppy today?"

"Yes you are, Daddy or I will pick you up once we've finished teaching classes," said Hermione pouring the milk into her son's cereal bowl.

_"Let me get this straight, I and my husband live here and work here?" Julietta nodded her head, "What lesson does he teach and what lesson do I teach?"_

_"Hermione you teach Transfiguration and your husband teaches Potions,"_

_"So Snape has left Hogwarts?" Hermione said surprised, "but what happened to McGonagall if I'm teaching Transfiguration?"_

_"Professor Snape has not left Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall is now Headmistress of Hogwarts, the Headmaster has retired, you are also the Head of Gryffindor."_

_"Julietta if Professor Snape is still at Hogwarts what lesson does he teach?" Hermione asked cautiously glancing at the two children with her eyebrows scrunched._

_"What lesson do you think he teaches Hermione?" she asked with an eyebrow raised._

_Hermione stared at the children with her eyes wide, "please tell me I'm wrong in thinking he's the Potions Professor" but Julietta said nothing and Hermione just stared letting the news sink in._

"Emma, do not make me tell your father!" snapped Hermione as she watched her daughter spoon her cereal and drop it back in the bowl. Scowling at her mother she spooned her cereal and dumped it into her mouth.

"Mummy I'm done," said the boy on her side.

"Good boy, now Jason go put your clothes on, they're laid on your bed. Nodding his head he jumped from the sofa and ran out of the room. Turning her attention back to her daughter, who was once again messing with her food.

"Look if you don't want it then don't eat but you're not getting anything else till dinner!"

"I'm not a child mother!" snapped Emerald annoyed before Hermione could speak a voice from behind spoke.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Emerald!" the girl in question looked up at the man before pushing her cereal aside and walking to get changed.

The male stood at an impressive 6 foot 2 with broad shoulders and thick shoulder length black hair that his children had inherited from him. His coal black eyes watching as she walked past him. Dressed in black, it made him look even paler than normal. 20 years senior to his wife he however didn't look this.

"I tell you Severus she's getting more like you every day," sighed Hermione combing her hair with her hand.

"That is where you are wrong my dear. She is in fact becoming like you, the temper, stubbornness and the hate of getting out of bed early."

"Maybe you're right, but it's always me she does this too, she has never acted like this towards you. I'm sick of it, my daughter hates me," whispered Hermione sadly placing her head into her hands.

Closing his eyes he walked over to where his wife was stood and gently brought her into his embrace. Attempting to sooth her he rubbed her back.

_"Julietta, will you tell me how I got together with Snape?"_

_"You and Severus got together after the war. He was discovered as a spy and was left to die after being struck with multiple dark curses. When he was fighting for his life he was discovered by Harry Ron and yourself. Madam Pomfrey was able to cure most of what he had but could not keep him in the infirmary for two reasons, he didn't want to, and there was a shortage of beds because of the wounded as the war had ended. However he was not allowed to be left alone, the responsibility was left to you after much force you finally agreed. To start with you did not get along but after a nightmare that he suffered from the two of you began to gradually get closer. When he finally recovered and able to survive on his own he plucked up the courage as some say and asked if you would like to accompany him for dinner. You agreed and it carried on from there. You were married on the 23rd of November and a few years after that had your first child Emerald."_

_"I would have never thought that I'd be one day Hermione Snape, it's just so surreal,"_

"Mother?" both adults heads turned to the sound of their daughter voice. She stood at the door; her eyes red and puffy as though she'd been crying and her voice horse.

"Emerald what's a matter?" she asked concerned.

"I don't hate you," her voice broke as she spoke, Hermione's face fell but she quickly covered it with a mask before walking over to her daughter and pulling her tightly in her arms. "It's just I don't always want to be treated as though I'm Jason's age,"

"Darling I don't treat as though you are four, but you are still a child and you have to be treated like that. I'll tell you this when you are in your final year at Hogwarts you will wish to not have so much responsibility." Emma nodded her head sadly. "But how about I give you a little more leeway, I'll let you stay up an extra fifteen minutes at bed time," sighing Emma nodded her head and left the room to get dressed after kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Do you think I did the right thing Sev?"

"I think you did what you had to do; you know I think you are an amazing mother." Leaning on her toes she placed a gentle kiss on to her husband's lips which he deepened by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She wrapped her hands into his thick hair massaging his scalp. Pulling apart he smacked her bum laughing while she scowled at him.

"Kids are you ready to go?" Hermione yelled turning in her husband's arms.

"Yeah coming mum," replied Emma.

"Mummy can I take my book," asked Jason lifting the said item in his hands.

"Course you can hunny,"

_"Julietta can you tell me more about Jason?"_

_"Jason Jerome Snape was born on the 7th of April, Severus and you had only ever planned to have one child so when you fell pregnant with Jason you were both ecstatic, he is a lot like Severus, enjoying Potions. For his fourth birthday you bought him a miniature Potions set and he just loves to sit there next to father and pretend to make Potions. Although he is like his father many say he would be in Ravenclaw."_

_Hermione thought about what Julietta said and smiled, "So I'm expected to have a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw,"_

"Say goodbye to Daddy now," Jason ran to his father and was swept up into his arms.

"Behave for Poppy Jas,"

"I will daddy promise," kissing Jason on the cheek he set him back on the floor before taking Emma into his arms.

"You better behave too young lady and stop with the attitude, you ten going on twenty," Emma laughed before nodding her head and placing a peck on to her father's cheek.

Bending his head he placed a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek before he strode out of the room his robes billowing behind him.

"How does he do that," whispered Emma staring at her father's robes.

"I've been asking myself that for years and have never gotten round to asking him how he does it," said Hermione chuckling.

Heading out of the room Hermione took a firm grip on Jason's hand and headed up the dungeons. The Snape's hardly ever ate in the Great Hall preferring to eat as a family instead of being in front of the student body.

They were now on the ground floor that led outdoors and to the Great Hall, they continued to walk down the corridor until they reached the grand stair case, Hermione made sure both children and her were on the staircase before it moved, they headed to the third floor and walked briskly down this corridor. Turning a sharp left the trio headed through the doors of the hospital wing.

"Hello Hermione, kids." Said Poppy as she hugged Emma and Jason.

_"Why are we in the hospital wing?" asked Hermione confused._

_"That is simple Hermione. Because both you and Severus work full time you have nowhere for the children to go while you are working. When you first fell pregnant with Emma, Poppy willingly agreed to take Emma once you started working after the pregnancy. This pact has continued and every Monday to Friday the children stay here. This will all change next September when Emma starts Hogwarts as it'll be just young Jason staying."_

"Either Severus or I will be here to pick them up once classes have finished,"

"That's fine Hermione and don't worry they will be perfectly fine," Hermione nodded.

"Come and give me a cuddle goodbye Jas," she said. Jason walked over to her and wrapped his little arm around her body resting his head on her shoulder. "Be good for me little man,"

"I will Mummy promise," smiling at him she gave him a peck on his nose and then released him.

"Come here trouble," Trouble had become a nickname that Emma had acquainted from a young age.

"I'll be a very good girl mummy honest," she said sarcastically batting her eyes, the two women laughed and a kiss on her daughter's cheek she stood and said her goodbyes and left the hospital wing.

"Come on poppets let us put your stuff somewhere," said Poppy guiding the children in to her office.

_"This way please Hermione," said Julietta floating out of the hospital wing._

They quickly caught up with Hermione who was now entering the classroom. Her first class was a set of first years, she had always loved teaching the first years, and the fascination in their eyes could brighten her day. The start of the year had already brought homesickness, nervousness and getting lost but the first years had finally managed to make it to their first lesson. As Hermione glanced around the room her eyes fell on to a small boy with scruffy black hair and green eyes. The said boy instead of taking a seat walked straight up to Hermione.

"Hi Aunt Hermione," he whispered so no one else heard him.

"Hello James hunny, you alright?" the boy nodded his head and smiled. "So what do you want if everything is alright?"

"Oh I just wanted to say Hi and when the lesson is finished can you give me directions on how to get to Herbology," Hermione laughed at his expression but never the less nodded her head and informed him that he should go and sit down as the lesson was going to start.

_"Julietta who was that boy?" Hermione asked as he sat down._

_"That is James Daniel Potter the son of Harry and Luna Potter; he was born on the 12th of December. You were given the privilege of Godmother so that is why he calls you Aunt Hermione. He was placed in Gryffindor just like his father."_

_"I can't believe that Harry and Luna got together it's rather a strange couple I'd always assumed he had a thing for Ginny. Luna never let on to having feelings for Harry or well anyone for that matter, but then again I've never had feelings for Snape so things could change." Rambled Hermione._

The class fell quiet as Hermione stood; she walked along the front row before stopping in the centre so everyone could see her.

"Transfiguration is challenging but rewarding. In this lesson you'll need to keep a clear head and have an active imagination but upon your skills depends on how you take to the subject if you won't pay attention and are not interested in the arts of changing an object to an animal then I suggest you pack up your stuff and leave the room," nobody moved all staring directly at Hermione. "But heed my warning if you miss behave and affect others studies you'll be removed from the lesson."

The class continued to sit staring at Hermione she often found it amusing how students would turn from being little angles that can't wait to learn in their first year to those who are disobedient and lazy in their seventh year.

"So a little introduction I think is in order, I am Professor Snape technically but you can call me Professor Granger to stop any confusion, as you have already noticed I teach the arts of Transfiguration and all of you who were sorted into Gryffindor will know that I am also the Head of Gryffindor. Any questions?"

"Are you the Hermione Granger that helped defeat Voldermort with Harry Potter," asked a chubby Chinese boy.

That particular question had come up every year and she wasn't surprised that it had come up again.

"Yes I was, and you are?" she asked him, she knew he wasn't in Gryffindor as she would have seen him in the Commonroom looking closely at his tie she saw the colours of blue and bronze and knew he was a Ravenclaw.

"Eli Flint, son of Marcus Flint and Cho Flint once Cho Chang," her eyebrows rose at the two names she had never thought of Cho to fall for the troll like Slytherin but she was not one to judge.

"I remember your mother; I was in the same year as her when I was at Hogwarts." The boy grinned and Hermione could see the resemblance between Eli and his father, the long croaked teeth was an easy give away that he was a Flint.

_"Cho Chang and Marcus Flint well I am surprised, although Cho always was a little cheap and Flint I heard always liked them petit."_

_Laughing at Hermione's speech Julietta spoke, "You have a lovely way of describing your classmates," Hermione grinned impishly and shrugged her shoulders._

As the class continued Hermione's first demonstrations was to turn her desk into a pig and then back again, this had captured everyone's attention. They were unhappy to learn that wouldn't be learning that particular method until their 6th year. But she had told them that if they were to do well in Transfiguration that taking it in their final years was an option and they'd finally learn to turn a desk into a pig.

The first lesson consisted of them turning a pin into a needle, rather simple but mastering the spell was often difficult for first timers. There was only one child to complete the task and that was a Muggleborn girl known as Melissa Edwards a young Gryffindor.

As the day continued she issued two detentions to her fifth year Slytherins. She had handed out 60 points to Gryffindor, 70 to Hufflepuff, 40 to Slytherin and 25 to Ravenclaw.

When the last student had left the room she fell onto her chair and sighed, the day had been exceptionally tiring for her and she was very sure that it wasn't from the stress of work but couldn't work out what else it could be. She had received a letter half way through her last lesson; it was only short and from Severus informing her that he would pick up the children. Sighing she finally pulled herself from out of the seat and with a wave of her wand the room was immaculate and she left - the door banging behind her. Striding down the corridor back to her room she had to stop to punish two students for fighting. Finally making it back to the room she shared with her family. Well it was more like a miniature house in a room but she didn't mind.

"Mummy!" Hermione was nearly knocked off her feet as Jason ran and jumped at her. She managed to stable herself just before and hugged him back.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah Mummy I did, but I'm tired now though,"

"Well how about we have some dinner and then you can have a bath and an early night," He nodded his head before running back to his father who was working on a potion.

"Mum will you read to me?" Emma called from her spot on the sofa, she was capable to read on her own but she had always loved for her mother to read to her. With a nodded of her head she walked over and sat next her daughter taking the book out of her hand she began to read.

_"I think now would be a good time to leave. Nothing much happens now unless you want to stay for some bedroom activity tonight," Julietta said smirking. Hermione paled shaking her head quickly she took hold of Julietta's arm hoping to rid the image of Snape and her doing the deed under the sheets._

_Arriving back in the room she sighed and plopped down on the sofa. What would she give for a bowl of cereal right now? Then she suddenly thought, "Julietta can I have some cereal please preferably Sugar puffs," waving her hand a bowl of Sugar puffs landed in front of her._

_"So what is you'd like to know about this future?"_

_Swallowing a mouth full of food she thought – "I think I'd like to know what house my children get into, why I seemed ill and tired after all the lessons if I was ill that is. Oh I also want to know about Ron and Ginny and who they married and if either of them have children."_

_"Emerald was placed in Slytherin a rather obvious name for a Slytherin really as her name is the green gem. Jason was placed into Ravenclaw for his intelligence and was made Headboy in his final year much to the happiness of Severus and you. There had been a few rumours that he got it because both his parents were Head of houses but he got the title because he worked hard for it. You wanted to know if you actually were feeling ill or not. Well you were feeling sick but possibly not for the reason you imagined. On the 23rd of May you gave birth to twin girls Samantha Annabelle and Anastasia Caroline Snape. You had never planned to have any more children so the shock to discover you were pregnant again surprised all of you. The twins ended up in Gryffindor much to your delight."_

_"I have another child wait another two. Oh for goodness sake I never imagined myself with the man but I give him four children." sighed Hermione, but as she finished what she had to say it suddenly dawned on her that her future self-did love him and that she had given the man who hated people and received hate in return a chance of happiness and a family something she was sure he had never expected to have._

_"Ron married Padma Patil and had two boys Alex and Samuel they were born on the 1st of October, they were both in Ravenclaw."_

_"Now Ginny married Seamus Finnigan and had a little girl called Jodie and two sons named Owen and Simon. Jodie was born on the 9th of August and is 3 years older than Owen, who was born on the 31st of December, and four years older than Simon who was born on the 18th of October."_

_"I'm glad both Ron and Ginny found happiness. Can I have some news on Harry and Luna?"_

_"They married on the 4th of June and a year later had James who you met, they also have another son named Austin and a little girl called Lillian. Austin will attend Hogwarts in two years and Lillian in five years,"_

_"It's weird watching how my life could turn out, knowing that in some futures my friends will die in some they are married to people I'd least expect. I've learnt it's not only my life I'm in charge of, because whoever I chose I chose the future they have to have and it's not fair on them."_

_"Hermione they do not know their future so it makes no difference to them what you choose. When you go back to your room and sleep you'll awake and all this will have been a dream and you'll never know how your life will become. You will not feel guilty you will fall for that person not because you need to but because it'll just happen." Explained Julietta looking down at the saddened girl. "You have two more futures to go, I suggest that once you've finished your food then we should venture on to your 9th future," Hermione nodded and looked at her food as a lone tear rolled down her cheek._

* * *

**Oh dear so Hermione is now realising the pressure that falls on her while she picks her future. I decided not to mention who died and lived in the war for this future, as i want it to vary a little from the other chapters. Please Review! 3**


	10. Ninth Future

**I'm back with the 10th chapter of this story and there are only 2 more chapters to go. I found this one difficult to write, and it seemed to take a long time to eventually get it complete, but I'm rather happy with the finished result. Please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - Do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

* * *

_Once her food had been consumed Hermione sat and thought, the more she travelled down the journey of the futures the more she begun to see the dark side to this, at the start the whole idea of choosing her own future was amazing but she had never thought that it would have been this difficult. Looking up at the ghost in front of her she frowned there was so much about Julietta she didn't know and it frustrated her. She had never heard of a room below Hogwarts that could show you futures, plus she had never read about them. To her it was completely baffling._

_"Julietta?"_

_"Yes my dear," replied the ghost._

_"Is there any books in Hogwarts about this place?"_

_"No, nobody knows of this place but my kind, there have never been a human that has documented the room, because it is just a dream in their head once they return to Hogwarts."_

_"I've asked this before, but your kind. What are you?"_

_"We are the Spiriti del futuro; we were created by Merlin in secret. You see Merlin was a powerful sorcerer who witnessed many devastating incidents. He decided to create 12 ghosts that would live for ever and their mission was to show witches and wizards throughout years their futures. However creating us weakened Merlin incredibly and died not long after. We realised we would need a place and chose this location, this location was once a small house that could only be seen by powerful wizards and witches. Years later two witches and wizards built Hogwarts and we were banished from the land by Salazar Slytherin, but instead of hiding we chose to disappear under the building where we continued our mission. So our secret would never be revealed, whilst Salazar was sleeping we snuck into his room at midnight and performed a ritual, where he would only think of us as a figment of his imagination." Hermione sat rooted to her seat the information she had been told streamed through her head._

_"So is that why people only think of you as a dream?"_

_"Yes and no. performing the ritual on Salazar Slytherin caused us to place a curse on the school, those who witness the future in Hogwarts would forget about it once they fell back asleep, we decided to keep ourselves safe and we would only perform this on Hogwarts students as our powers increased we were able to show multiple futures for humans to witness." She finally said. "I do think that is enough for this time being, I will discuss more later but now, we should venture on to your 9th future,"_

_Hermione chose not to say anything and walked to the 9th orb placing her hands on to the orb the familiar suction feeling pulled her out of the room._

The two women landed in an impressive decorative garden. The smell off roses, tulips and daisies along with many other plants mixed together and drifted up Hermione's nose. There were rows among rows of colours that never ended; it was like someone had drawn a rainbow on the ground. Behind them stood a cosy cottage, but be known to Hermione the cottage was 3 times the size of what it looked from outside.

_"It's beautiful here," whispered Hermione in awe spinning around so she could see the entire surrounding._

_"Come my dear, before we miss her," confused at Julietta's words she followed her._

The two floated through the door just in time to see a woman stride through the kitchen door, her bushy brown hair was bobbing up and down trying desperately to escape from the messy ponytail. She was dressed in a black tailored suit with a pair of shocking red heals, she wore a simple but elegant, cream t-shirt with lace around the top. Her make-up was simple but pretty, with black eye lashes, a hint of eyeliner and London red lipstick. She was opening and closing the kitchen cupboards searching for something. Just then a chubby young boy walked into the kitchen and sat at the chair, he looked no older than seven and watched his mother intensely before speaking.

"What you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my list of things I need to do at work today," she said pulling open a draw.

"Why will it be in the kitchen though?"

"When I walked through door I placed it in here last night but I don't remember where about. Have you seen it Oliver?"

"No mum, why don't you just wave your wand and it'll come to you?"

_"Julietta, will you please tell me a little about myself and Oliver?"_

_"Of course, at the present moment in time you are 35 years of age, you have one child to your husband who you will discover later on. Your job will also appear in time, but you live in this house when you are not at work. Now Oliver Jacob is your only child and was born on the 13th of December, and is now 7 years old. He suffers from clumsiness but is very intelligent and brave. He stays with Harry or your parent's when you are both at work." Happy enough with her explanation Hermione continued to watch the scene in front of her._

"That would be a good idea but I've left my wand in my room, will you go and get it for me Oliver and be quick I haven't got time before I have to drop you off at Harry's." Oliver nodded his head and ran out of the room as Hermione grabbed hold of the mug next to her filled with black coffee. Taking a swift drink she finished it off and placed it in to the sink that washed it automatically. It didn't take long for Oliver to run down the stairs, wand in hand. Handing it to his mother he watched her wave the wand and the letter she was looking for whizzed into her hand glancing at it quickly she remembered exactly what was to be done today.

"Hurry up and put your shoes on," she said from behind the letter. It took a total of five minutes for the duo to be ready. Taking hold of Oliver's hand they walked to the fireplace.

"Now keep hold of my hand tightly and close your eyes, you don't want floo powder in your eyes."

"Mum you tell me this every time we are about to floo I think I'd remember; I'm not a little kid anymore." He said as he rolled his eyes before closing them."

"Well I want to make sure you don't forget," she said before grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Potter residents," and the duo disappeared with a whoosh.

_"I'm looking forward to this," said Hermione knowing that she would be visiting Harry. This also meant that he was alive and she could find out more about him. Again she took hold of Julietta's wrist and the two followed the future Hermione and Oliver. They appeared in a large blue room with cream furniture and a dark blue rug. They saw Hermione and Oliver brush the dust off their clothes._

"Harry!" yelled Hermione as she stepped out of the fireplace Oliver following her behind. The door opened but instead of Harry stepping out, Cho Chang walked out.

"Hello Hermione, Oliver," she said. Hermione smiled at the Chinese girl and gave her a hug once they neared each other. "Harry is at work at the moment," she told them.

"Oh yes, I have to be going soon though Cho I'm in a rush we are sentencing Dolohov today," she said quickly however before she left the door once again opened and like before it wasn't Harry but this time a young Chinese girl

"Hi Aunt Hermione," she said looking at her. "Hi Oliver," she said shyly twisting her hair around her finger.

"Hey Suzie," Hermione and Oliver said simultaneously.

_"Julietta tell me about Harry and Cho's relationship and Suzie please,"_

_"Cho and Harry got together after the war their relationship was slow at the start because of the stress that they were under with the war nearly destroying the Wizarding World. Eventually after six years of steady dating Harry asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes and they wed on the 24th of November in a small chapel in Godric's Hollow. A few years later Cho gave birth to Suzanna May Potter on the 3rd of March. She is a bright six year old with a rebellious streak that rivals her father. It has become apparent between Cho and you that young Suzie has a small crush on Oliver."_

"Well I best be off, be a good boy for me Ollie, and your dad will come and pick you up once he's finished at work."

"Alright mum bye," he said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before walking over to Suzie to play with her toys.

"See you soon Hermione," called Cho as Hermione walked towards the fireplace. Waving a final goodbye she called the Ministry of Magic and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_"Quickly now Hermione," said Julietta taking her hand and following Hermione's future self._

_Hermione was shocked when she landed in a place so familiar to her; it was like only yesterday they fought Deatheaters here and lost one oh so dear. But even though it was similar to what she remembered there were features that were completely different. There was one thing that stood out to her, rooting her to the spot, instead of a massive portrait of Fudge smiling and waving his hand, looking very proud of himself in its place stood her future self. She stared at the image for what seemed like ages before slowly turning to Julietta._

_"I see you have discovered your future job in this time frame,"_

_"I'm the Minister of Magic!"_

_"Correct my dear; you are the Minister of Magic, the first female minster in history but also the first Muggleborn Minister."_

Unbelievably they were able to find Hermione rushing through the crowds of people each getting on with their own work; too busy to notice the Minister of Magic passing them. As Hermione headed into the lift that took her to her office she was greeted with "hello's" and "good morning Minister." She greeted them back kindly with a smile, saying farewell she exited the lift and headed down through corridors until she finally reached her office door.

_"Julietta tell me if I am correct but isn't that Lisa Turpin sat at the desk?"_

_"Good eye Hermione and yes it is, you hired her over many to be your secretory. She enjoys her job and you enjoy her company."_

"Good morning Lisa, how are you this morning?"

"Morning Hermione, I'm good this morning but I do need to ask you a large favour."

"Of course go ahead."

"Kevin's school nativity play is this afternoon and he has the main role of Joseph. I was hoping to be let off early so I could go see him perform." She looked nervously at Hermione. She knew her boss was fair and loving but it wasn't about personality now it was about her job.

"I don't see why not, what time does it start?"

"It starts at 3 but I was hoping to get a seat so I'd want to leave at 2."

"Sure, just get me them reports done and finish the report on Augustus Rookwood and you may leave."

"Thank you Hermione," She smiled happily turning back to the parchment on the desk.

"I have to hurry off now Lisa; I'm in court for the sentencing of Antonin Dolohov,"

"So it's true we have finally caught him after all these years," said Lisa looking up. "Who was it that brought him in?"

"Harry was leading the team but there was also Justin from our year and Theodore Nott."

"I would have never expected Theodore to have switched sides like he did, I guess he had more balls then Draco Malfoy,"

"I know and he's now a key member to our team, but yes Malfoy was intelligent I will not doubt that, but he was foolish to follow in his father's footsteps and look where it has gotten him, a life time of imprisonment in a cell at Azkaban."

_"I take it you want to know more on Malfoy?" said Julietta seeing Hermione look up at her._

_"Yes but also about Kevin and Lisa?"_

_"As you wish, Draco Malfoy received the dark mark at th end of his sixth year and killed Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Kingsley Shacklebolt before he was caught by Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. He was shackled and sent to Azkaban by Mad Eye. He was sentenced for life, for possessing the dark mark using the unforgivables and murder. He was also joined by his father in prison for the same crimes."_

_"Well that doesn't surprise me too much; there has always been something fishy about ferret."_

_"Now Lisa married Dean Thomas and have two children 9 year old Marie and 4 year old Kevin. They have been married for 10 years and are hoping for another child for the following year. This does happen and they welcome Abigail to their family on September the 6th. Marie's birthday is 2nd of February and Kevin's is the 31st of August." Hermione nodded her head before following her future self out of the door. The one thing that was still annoying her was the mystery that was her husband and Oliver's dad._

Hermione walked back down the corridor and into the lift that brought her to her office. She stood patiently waiting for the lift to descend to the court room. It was the same room they had used for every other Deatheater meeting throughout the years. The lift then took a sharp right and descended once more. It didn't take too long for the lift to arrive at its designated area. Hermione stepped out and walked into the room that was already filled of the members of the Ministry and Auroras. She took her seat in the middle of the room. When everyone was seated and quiet she stood.

"Bring in Dolohov,"

She sat and watched Theodore Nott and Harry bring Antonin Dolohov flanked by Dementors into the room. He was dragged by force to his seat and the magic of the chair fastened him tight. Harry and Theo stood behind him wands at ready in case of an escape. The Dementors were floating at the door waiting to take him back to Azkaban.

"Antonin Dolohov, we meet again."

_"It was only a few months ago that he sent a curse at me in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione explained to Julietta._

"You have been charged before for previous crimes. You have part taken in the murder of Fabien and Gideon Prewett in the first war which you were arrested on. You later escaped Azkaban and part took in the battle of the Department of Misit where you hexed Neville Longbottom seriously injured I. You were once again captured and shipped off to Azkaban. You later escaped when Lord Voldermort took over the Mysteries. You along with Thorfinn Rowle were at Tottenham Court Road where you attacked Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and I." Speaking of this Dolohov smirked cockily. "You took part in the second war where you murdered Remus Lupin and attacked many others. You have used the Cruciatus and the Killing Curse, and own the Dark mark. Do you plead guilty?"

"Well Mudblood, I guess I'm guilty for all that but you deserved it. It was a shame that I never murdered you when I had the chance in the Department of Mysteries, they'd be one less Mudblood in this world."

The Jury started to speak complaining over what he had said, but Hermione kept a straight face ignoring his vulgar language.

"Your language will get you know where Dolohov, just a one way ticket to Azkaban prison because of your loyalties to Voldermort."

"Don't speak his name you filthy Mudblood!" he growled angrily.

Hermione chose to ignore him and continued on with her speech. "Your biased attitude and unforgivable behaviour has sentences you to life in Azkaban, do you have anything to say before you spend your remaining years of life in prison."

"Just one Mudblood, the Wizarding world will never belong to blood traitors and Mudbloods like you will never be worthy to live. Only Purebloods deserve the rights of power, and one day people will realise that the Deatheaters were always right. Long live the Dark Lord!" he finally cried.

"Antonin Dolohov you are sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. Take him away." She banged the mallet on to the wood; Harry and Theo took the shouting and cursing Dolohov back to Azkaban where he would spend the rest of his days.

"Well done on an amazing decision Minister." Members of the jury congratulated.

"He's where he should be, and I'm sorry for the crimes he caused towards you."

"Thank you all but he is locked away and will no longer harm anyone," said Hermione, she was happy he was finally locked away but the scar on her shoulder would always be a reminder of the pains he put her through that night in her fifth year.

She headed back to her office just in time to see Lisa leave. "How did the trial go Hermione?"

"It was an easy one because he had been sentenced before, also it wasn't too long but the usage of Mudblood was very active. He is locked away for good now," Said Hermione smiling at Lisa. "But don't let me keep you, go and watch your son play Joseph." Lisa thanked her and left the office.

Hermione stayed at the office for a few hours reading over Lisa's reports and finalising her own. She made a quick visit to the Magical Creatures department to check if the changes were been made correctly. Slowly 8pm rolled around and she collected her coat and apparated away.

She arrived home tired but pleased. Today had been hectic but also successful. She knew it was wrong to be happy when you sentenced someone to Azkaban but sending those that were ruthless and would never feel remorse for their crimes deserved nothing more, and it also allowed the world to be a little safer. There were only a few Deatheaters still out there that were still hiding. Nobody knew where they were, it was as if they had disappeared off the face of the planet. It unnerved her slightly but she wouldn't dwell on it.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs she looked up just in time to see Oliver "Mum, you're finally home," said Oliver running down stairs followed by a tall man, who was slightly plump, he was smiling and his features were round and soft, but his eyes showed a hard life.

_"Julietta, its Neville. I marry Neville," she said in shock. "Explain to me how this happened!"_

_"After the war there were many things destroyed. Neville and you were placed together as a partnership. While helping rebuild Mr Ollivander wand shop Neville invited you out for Ice cream, it became a romantic moment and at the end he kissed you. For three years you dated happy and content with how you were, you never expected Neville to ask for your hand in marriage. But of course you accepted. You married in a beautiful chapel on the 9th of June. Six years later Oliver Jacob Longbottom was welcomed into this world. Neville works as the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, after receiving an O in Herbology."_

_"I can't believe it though, I never expected to marry Neville, but he would make an amazing husband I guess," she watched as Neville stepped forward to hiss her cheek._

"Had a hard day my love?"

"You could say that, but Antonin Dolohov is locked away for good." She said smiling.

The family of three sat in the living room watching television basking in one another's company, Hermione and Neville drank tea and Oliver had juice but as nine o'clock approached Neville took him up to bed.

10 minutes later Neville appeared back in the living room. He sat next to Hermione who instantly cuddled into him, the feel of him was enough and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Neville carried Hermione up the stairs and stripped her out of her clothes and placed her into bed before going to change. He appeared a few minutes later in just a pair of pyjama bottoms. He closed the curtains and retired to bed where he held his wife in his arms.

_"Hermione it is time to leave," Said Julietta and Hermione nodded not taking her eyes off the sleeping couple. Once they were back in the room Julietta spoke, "What did you think to this future Hermione?"_

_"I was relatively happy, I got to see quite a bit of my future but I do wish I could of seen more of my relationship with Oliver and Neville, to see what we enjoyed, arguments and what Oliver liked._

_"I'm assuming you'd like to know a little more about your friends?"_

_"Yes I'd like to know about Ginny and Ron and if I have any more children please."_

_"Ginny married Collin Creevey on the 11th of May and had a daughter name Isabelle. She would have a twin but he died inside her stomach, they had planned to name the other twin Phoebe. Isabelle was born on the 30th of November. Now Ron sadly died in the war; he was fighting a losing battle against Fenrir Greyback who finally killed him by trying to turn him into a Werewolf but got too carried away. You do not have any more children but Oliver becomes a Ravenclaw and marries Suzie."_

_Hermione sat and thought about everything she had been told and everything she had learnt in this future and looked towards the last orb, her final option and then once she had seen it she would have to choose two. She almost wanted it to never end, but part of her wanted it over._

_"Let us move on to the final orb now Hermione," said Julietta. The young witch looked up at the ghost and stood._

* * *

**Neville was quite a popular choice from those that reviewed but I did find it hard to write them as a couple. This chapter did focus more on her job, as I realised the previous ones focused more on family. **

**There is one more future. Once that future is written. Who the two choices will be, will be down to you.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Alert.**


	11. Tenth Future

**I'm sorry it has been awhile since I updated this story and I wanted to update it early this month but have been swamped with coursework but here is her 10th and final future.**

* * *

_Hermione nodded and stood. She wanted to walk to the last Orb but her feet wouldn't let her. She didn't know if she could face anymore heartache. Knowing when she went back to bed and awoke once more that this would have just been a dream made her feel weird. "Not a dream more like a nightmare," she mumbled under her breath as her feet finally allowed her to move towards the final orb._

_"Go on my dear the quicker you get this done the quicker it'll all be over." Julietta said smiling. Hermione took a deep breath before placing her hands on to the Orb allowing the sensation to pull her through time._

_They landed in a room that looked as though it was a photo studio. Along the walls were different images; nature, people, vehicles and buildings. There were different cameras scattered around the room which was decorated in dark colours. The room looked small but with different deco it would look much bigger._

_"Julietta? Where are we?"_

_"We are in the countryside in Surrey in the dark room that your husband uses to develop his photos that he takes for a living." Julietta explained._

_"So my husband is a photographer but that could mean he could be from a Muggle heritage or a Pureblood one. Hell I'm not even going to take a Slytherin out of the equation I've already had three of them," Hermione exclaimed as she followed Julietta out of the room. Heading down the staircase she was surprised that the house looked like a semi-detached one that they would find in the Muggle World. "Julietta are we in the Muggle world or the Wizarding one?"_

_"Muggle my dear," still confused Hermione followed Julietta into a room where she spotted someone she knew._

"Daniel what are you doing," laughed Hermione looking at the brown haired boy with large brown eyes.

"Drawing," he mumbled as he picked up a blue crayon.

"That's lovely sweetie but what are you drawing?"

"Me, you, Jessica and daddy," he said placing the crayon onto the floor before picking up a brown one.

"Can I have a look?"

"Later mummy it not finished yet," he said taking another crayon. Hermione nodded her head and sat watching the television.

_"Please tell me about Daniel."_

_"Daniel James was born on the 13th of March and is 3 and half years old, he is rather imaginative and creative but lacks in intelligence often struggling with the basics. Because of this you and your husband have decided that you will enrol him in school when he turns four to see if he can learn a little more before going to Hogwarts. He'll often follow his father around and will want to join in with what he does. He doesn't know too much about Hogwarts and magic but he is beginning to show accidental magic."_

_"I want to know who the father is." She mumbled watching the scene._

Five minutes later Daniel jumped up and rushed towards his mum. "Finished it," he pushed the piece of paper closer into her face before she took hold of it and looked at it at a farther distance.

"This is really good Dan, you going to tell me who is who?"

"Don't be silly mummy. That is you," he pointed to the drawing in the middle of the page with wild brown hair and funny length arms. "That's Jessica and me," he pointed to the girl next Hermione and then himself. "And the last one is daddy see," Hermione looked at the pictures once again and nodded.

"I see, there really good hunny. You going to show daddy before mummy has to go to work," He nodded his head and ran out of the room.

_"Julietta they mentioned my work but what is it that I do?"_

_"Well seeing as it was mentioned I'll tell you. You my dear work in the secretive job of an Unspeakable,"_

_"I've always wondered what one did. I guess now is my time to see. Do you know where Daniel went Julietta?" Julietta didn't speak but nodded her head and drifted off towards the doorway. She looked back to see if Hermione was following and continued to float to her destination. They travelled up two floors of stairs till they reached a room Hermione had not yet seen._

In the room was Daniel sat on the knee of a man that looked double of him. The man had short dark brown hair with brown eyes he had a chiselled face and looked to be in good shape. But Hermione didn't know where she had seen him before.

"Daddy does you like it?"

"I think this is very good. You did a good job here Dan." The young boy grinned up at his dad from the praise. "Tell you what can you draw me a camera." He said as he handed Daniel a piece of paper and a pencil. He took the paper from his dad and lent down to start drawing. From above Daniel's dad sat and watched chuckling as Daniel drew the image his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

_"I've seen him before but I don't know where or when for that matter."_

_"His name is Adrian Pucey he was a year above you at Hogwarts and a Slytherin student. You know his cousin she was in the same year as you Pansy Parkinson. You were married four years after leaving Hogwarts and had your eldest daughter Jessica two years later and Daniel three after that. You first met at a party that the Ministry placed a year after the war had ended; both the Pucey and Parkinson family were there because they were both on the light side. Adrian came up to you and you asked if you would like to dance, you eventually said yes and one thing led to another and he asked you on a date once the night was finished."_

_"I remember him now," she said the image of a man flying through the sky playing Quidditch dressed in Slytherin robes. "He got the nickname the handsome Slytherin."_

"What do you think daddy?" Daniel said holding up the picture. Adrian looked quite surprised when he saw the image.

"You know what kiddo that looks really good; I think you may have a talent in drawing." Once again Daniel looked up at him smiling.

"Mummy said my picture was good too," Adrian nodded his head agreeing with his young son.

Adrian then lifted Daniel on to the floor before heading down the stairs holding on to Daniel's hand as they went. He headed into the living room where Daniel let go of his dads hand and rushing over to show his mum his new drawing.

"It's a camera, I'm proud of you hunny mummy can't draw like that." She told him shuffling his hair. In the time Adrian and Daniel had been upstairs Hermione had changed out of her jeans and t-shirt into a smart suit and ballet pumps.

"Mummy are you going to work now?" He asked sadly.

"I am darling but I'll be home soon. Can you go and get me your sister so I can say goodbye please Dan." He nodded his head before rushing off to find his sister.

"If you didn't love your job so much I would force you to stay here and not go and work," said Adrian as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"I know you would but it's something I'm passionate about and I'm so close to doing what I've been trying to do for such a long time."

"Promise me once you've done whatever you need to do that you will take a little less time off work and stay home with the kids and I more."

"I promise you Adrian I will do that I'm looking forward to having more time at home with you all."

"Don't forget we've got to go to my mother's for tea tomorrow evening."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot thanks for reminding me, I'll leave early tomorrow."

"Alright," he whispered burying his head into her hair swirling her around so she could rest her head on his shoulder. The couple stood holding one another for quite some time before they heard footsteps heading down the staircase. Pulling apart Hermione stayed standing as Adrian sat down on the sofa, two heads appeared through the door.

"Jessica, come and give me a hug before I go to work. You should be in bed when I get home again," Jessica walked towards Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Wish you didn't have to go all the time mum." Jess mumbled sadly.

"I know you do sweetheart but I'll be taking time off once I've finished what I was working towards. It won't be too long now Hun and keep smiling for me." Jessica nodded her head looking up at her giving her a large smile. Hermione kissed the top of Jessica's head and before smiling down at her daughter. She gave Daniel a kiss on his cheek and then leaned into Adrian placing a loving kiss on to his lips, pulling away she smiled down at him before saying her goodbyes and apparated out of the living room.

_"Let us leave here for now Hermione and when we reach the Ministry of Magic I'll explain more about your daughter and your job." Hermione nodded before taking one last look at her children and husband before her surroundings disappeared and turned into the Ministry. She couldn't see herself but followed Julietta closely._

_"Jessica Anna-Marie was born on the 24th of April two years after you married Adrian she like you is very interested in her literature and is enrolled in the local Muggle School. She claims to want to be an English teacher but you and Adrian are expecting this to change when she goes to Hogwarts. Many say she is like you in her attitude as well as her appearance you always say that you are sorry for giving her your hair."_

_"I always feared I'd give my daughter this blasted mane." Julietta chuckled at Hermione's words as they arrived on a floor that was heavily bolted._

_"Inside this door is where all the Unspeakables work," Julietta told her._

The room was large with bottle floating around the ceiling, there were draws organising themselves and papers being shredded, burnt or filled. People hurried backwards and forwards with hardly anybody speaking. At one end of the room was a potions lab that had potions simmering away, some were being created and one blew up. In the centre of the room was heaps of paperwork with Muggle tape recorders, small bottles that held floating mist and sparks that were trailing dark blue coloured smoke. On the opposite end to the potions in the room were books in the thousands ranging for many different topics. Hermione was sat in the middle of the room testing the different bottles of mist with a spark. Around her were two other witches and an elderly wizard, their voices were hushed and they seemed to be impressed with what they were seeing.

_"Julietta what are they doing over there?"_

_"Hermione as an Unspeakable your job is very secretive, and what you are researching is very dear to your heart. Do you remember in your fifth year when you went to the department of mysteries, when Sirius Black disappeared into the arch?" Hermione nodded. "The department of mysteries is known as this because it is a mystery, and it is rare for someone to enter this department. When Sirius lost his life to the arch way you chose to work in the department of mysteries Death Chamber. The Death Chamber is the second worst of all the sections in the Department of mysterious as the ever locked room is the darkest and cannot be opened by a spell or a knife like Sirius had; behind that door is the love chamber. Ever since you started your work here you have research the arch way and the horrors and dangers it holds. You are now very close to knowing what it does, how it does it and how to reverse the effects." Hermione looked at Julietta shocked but the memories of her fifth year Ministry experience still fresh in her mind._

_"What is it I am doing over there?"_

_"Why don't you go and see for yourself?"_

"Hermione do you really think we are ready to test our theory on the matter what if we are wrong, and cannot bring him back, a life is a life in a strange way."

"I understand that Zoe but we have to do a test and it's cruel but in the Muggle World people use animals for experiments if this doesn't work the rat will not feel any pain it'll just drift away." Everyone looked at one another before taking a deep sigh and nodding.

"I'll get Squiggle then." Arnold said who stood and headed through a door.

"I hope you are right Hermione I really hope you are,"

"So do I," Hermione waited for Arnold to reappear before standing and walking towards the heavy barricaded door. Hermione tapped her wand six times on a small square and then placed the tip of her wand into the small marking that had appeared. She stood on a spot in the door before she disappeared from the room. She reappeared on the other side of the door and waited for her co-workers to join her. Together they walked out of the corridor and headed towards the department of mysteries. It took them five minutes until they reached the Death Chamber.

"Arnold will you place the chipped band around Squiggle's neck please," Amanda asked before turning to approach Hermione. "If our calculations are correct we will get a minutes information before we have to pull him out of the arch. If either you or Zoe loses concentration on the task at any one given moment the information and rat will be lost in the archway. We cannot afford this to happen. However at any given moment the rat can break away from the spell and that will be the end of the experiment. Are you both ready?" Hermione and Zoe looked at one another before saying yes and looked towards the archway with wands at ready.

Arnold held the rat firmly in his hand as Zoe and Hermione whispered the spell that would attach them to Squiggle. Taking a deep breath he carefully moved close to the archway and placed Squiggle on to the ground before quickly rushing away. Squiggle looked at the arch before scurrying forward causing Hermione and Zoe to feel a sudden force they had not expected but they continued to concentrate and put all their energy into their wands. From the other side of the room Amanda and Arnold sat watching the small magical screen that had appeared in front of them. While it was on Amanda recorded the scene by her wand, as the minute came close to an end she addressed Hermione and Zoe quickly.

"Get ready to pull back ladies the minute is almost up, 5, 4, 3, 2, and on 1 the two women opened their eyes and pulled back their arms so their shoulders jerked backwards. As this happened Squiggle hurtled out of the archway and raced towards the wall suddenly he stopped in mid-air as Arnold lowered him to the ground and then towards him. Amanda saved the information and raced over to Hermione and Zoe who were laid on the floor alive and conscious but out of breath.

"Well done ladies we've got the information, we'll wait for you to get back to your right selves before we head off back to the office to re-watch the footage. We've taken a big step today and I am proud of us all." Amanda announced before settling down next to the girls helping Hermione to sit up.

_Hermione stood bewildered with what she had just witnessed before looking over to Julietta who looked very impressed._

_"I can't believe that even worked," she whispered in awe._

_"But it did and now you are a step forward to what the arch holds." Julietta said as she saw the four stand and make their way towards the exit._

Once back in the office they surrounded a table and Amanda released the information from the bottle and the minute clip appeared in front of them. They could see the outline of Squiggle but they could see many other outlines of shapes in the arch that were visibly moving and were also moving what looked to be on their own accord. But around each of the images was a slight gold dust/glitter that seemed to emit from every outline. The line then went black and Amanda placed it back into the bottle.

"Well that was interesting but do any of you have any views on the matter?" she then asked them all.

"If I may suggest the gold dust or glitter that was around each of the outline looked very similar to what the sand in a time turner looked like." Hermione said.

Zoe quickly wrote what Hermione said before addressing the quartet.

"I think it would be safe to say that the outlines are people that are dead. We could see Squiggles body outline in the image because it looked like a rat, everyone else in there looked like a human which must mean that they are in fact the deceased." Amanda nodded and Zoe wrote this on to the paper.

"I think Amanda we need to speak to those that are working in the time room and see if they agree with what the gold dust looks to be. If it is similar to the dust of a time tuner then the Arch way may lead to time travel." Amanda looked at Arnold before agreeing and went in search for someone who worked in time.

Amanda returned later on and informed the group that there would be having a meeting with the main man from the time room tomorrow at 2pm. She then told the group they were free to leave as they could do nothing more without knowing more on the mystery the Archway had revealed.

"Amanda, I hate to be a bother but I cannot stay too late tomorrow as I have to go to the mother in laws for tea and I'm sure you have heard that Felicia Pucey hates to be left waiting," Amanda chuckled but said she was allowed to leave early. Thanking her she headed to higher floors where she used the floo network to get her out of the building and to home.

When she had reached home it had slowly gotten dark and she knew Daniel would be in bed by now. She knew she may be able to see Jessica before she fell asleep. She headed up the stairs to see Adrian sat on the side of the Jessica's bed reading her a bedtime story; she stood in the door way watching the scene and watched Jess slowly fall asleep near the end of the story. When Adrian had finished he placed the book on the table and kissed on her forehead before tucking her in. Hermione walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on the back of his shoulder.

"Have I ever told you how good of a dad you are?" she whispered into his ear. From the front he smiled and stood in the same spot watching his daughter sleep.

"You know what I think you have," she chuckled at what he said before releasing him and they walked out of the room together.

_"It's time to leave this future Hermione," Julietta told her taking hold of her hand as Hermione continued to look at her sleeping daughter as they disappeared from the future._

_They reappeared back in the familiar room with the same four plain walls and brown sofa and Hermione fell on to the sofa exhausted and hurt. She knew what would come next but before this she wanted to know more about her future._

_"I will say that the final future had me intrigued by the job but I want to know if we succeed in whatever we are trying to solve, and whether that gold stuff leads to a time turner. Plus I want to know about the war, my friends and houses my children are in at Hogwarts and if I have any more."_

_"That is quite a selection there but as you wish. You will not have any more children; Jessica will end up in Gryffindor like you both expected but Daniel surprised you both and was placed in Hufflepuff. Jessica became a teacher but an ancient ruining's one and Daniel worked in the Ministry of Magic in the department of Magical Games and Sports but does continue to draw becoming very talented in it." Hermione smiled when she realised that both her children would be happy and she didn't care what house her children were in as long as they were happy._

_"Now from a happy event to a sad one, the war lasted for 2 years and many died one of these was your long-time friend Ginny Weasley she was brutally killed by Deatheaters near the end of the war. Another death was Draco Malfoy he was killed by Fenrir Greyback at the start of the war. However, other than those two friends that died all your other friends lived. Ron married Pansy Parkinson and has a young boy called Pegasus Cecil Weasley. Harry Potter is in a long time relationship with Blaise Zabini._

_"I always had a feeling that Zabini was gay but Harry really?" she couldn't help but chuckle as she imagined silent Slytherin and the boy who lived holding hands._

_"Now the last thing you wanted to know was about your job. Many have wondered about that arch way and for the last 4 years you have been researching the way it works. From what you discovered on that particular day led to a grand discovery that the person travelled to a different period of time. But the time they travel to they had very little chance of ever meeting themselves again because they wouldn't live that long. As you continue to research you manage to suck out a lining of a person, this person turns out_ _to be Edmond Francolin who fell into the veil over three hundred years ago. He returned to you still dead but you were able to give the body which smelt of no decay and the family was then able to give him a proper burial, for the next year you continued to pull people out of the archway till you pulled out the body of Sirius Black. He was dead but friends and family gave him a funeral and you were able to send him away the way he would have wanted to go. The year before Jessica went to Hogwarts was when the last person was pulled out of the archway. To stop anyone from ever falling into it you placed a curse around the arch which stopped people from getting too close to it. The archway is still in the Chamber of Death but no longer has souls of the deceased living in it." Julietta explained to Hermione._

_"That is amazing, and the fact that I was able to participate in that is amazing." She said with a large smile on her face._

_"Because you were one of the four that discovered this secret you were paid grandly and you never needed to say you had to work for the money. You took time off like you promised and returned when Daniel went to Hogwarts as Adrian travelled the world taking pictures of landscapes and sites."_

_"In a way this future sounds perfect but then there is Ginny. I can't do that to her."_

_"Hermione you now have faced all 10 futures and you now have a decision many people have said is the hardest choice to ever face and I believe you'll be no exception, because you have lost a loved one in each future but in each have gained something so precious. Whatever future you chose you will never be the mother to one of those beautiful children. But now it is your decision and I am sorry to do this but I will need you to give me one soon."_

_Hermione sat and thought about what Julietta had said and tears flowed from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She could see everything clearly in her mind, all her children smiling, the different job opportunities and the news that her friends had died. The horrifying thought gave her the shivers, as she thought about her friends and loved ones and she now needed to decided who she could live without the least and that thought made her feel sick._

* * *

**I feel rather proud of this chapter, and with her decision left to go I now ask you for your decision. You have read every future but I now want you to review and tell me which two people you will want her to be with. One future she'll chose will be from your decision and then I will pick the second. Thank you for all that have read the 10 futures and please review so the story can go out with a bang. **

**Lottie :)**


	12. Decision of a Life Time

**This is the last chapter of the story. I took the most popular vote for one future and I chose my own. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Julietta, may I have some parchment and a quill with ink please?" Hermione asked. "I want to jot everything down before I make my life changing decision." Julietta nodded her head and what she asked for arrived on the coffee table in front of her.

"So what I'm going to do is right each of the futures down, mention the children, my job the husband." Hermione told Julietta.

"So you'll be starting with the first future I assume?" Hermione nodded her head and scribbled down the name Draco Malfoy. She then wrote the names Madeline, Alister and Adrian beside Draco's name.

"If I may suggest Hermione, you should choose the future that is best for you, because once this has ended there will be no guilt as it will just become a dream and you will forget about it not long after you awaken."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I was an Author in this future if my memory recalls me?" Julietta nodded. "I kind of liked this future, nothing too disastrous happened. The only negative aspect of it all is Draco Malfoy,"

"Move on to the next future Hermione,"

"The next one is Charlie, I had twin girls in this one Demi and Levi and then I have a boy named Russell. However in this both Neville and Luna died. I work with baby dragons. This one is a difficult choice."

"You did seem to like this future, you did lose two friends but you managed to live a happy life."

"Yep, the third one was Sirius and I had a little girl called Maggie and a young son called Bradley. I'm not sure how I feel about being a stay at home mum. I'll give it a good think about." She then wrote future four with the name Fred.

"Now what were your thoughts on this future?"

"I don't really like how it was set out I guess. With the other three I got to see a lot more of how my life is going to be like. That one I just got injured. I mean I did have five kids, Charlie, Allison, Connie, Fulton and Tristan. I guess the idea of being an aurora sounds interesting but other than that I'm not so sure."

"I have a feeling that one isn't for you then, how about your future with Harry Potter?" Julietta asked her.

"I'll talk about it but it will be no, too much happened for that to ever be a possibility. Seeing Ron lay like that scared me so much. The three kids shouldn't have to go through this; Jamie, Ellie and Kieran would have a difficult life especially the elder two."

"Very well and future number six?"

"Julietta, what will happen to you once I go back to bed?"

"Well Hermione when you go back to bed I will disappear until I am ready to show myself to another student. You will never see me again nor will you remember me. I'll become a figment of your imagination."

"That's really sad. Do you remember me?"

"Yes I will remember you, but the future will not change. Now let us discuss your sixth future."

"Number six was Blaise Zabini. I kind of liked this one, even though I've hardly spoke to the boy. I'm not bothered about having loads of kids so just having Sophia and then her brother Joey would be handful, but this doesn't cross out all the other futures which have had just two children. Working in a book store though is not extreme enough. But I do love books. This one is a good possibility."

"Very good, I believe that could be three possible futures."

"Next there is Ron with children Hugo and Rose. The children were adorable but Ron and I have had a friendship with many ups and downs. I'm just not sure I'd wish to be with him. The job is interesting; I'd defiantly be truer full than Rita Skeeter if I was editor. Now who was future 8 again?"

"Severus Snape my dear,"

"Oh yeah Snape." She said a strange look on her face. "How could he have slipped my mind? I'm glad it's only a dream because I've got him tomorrow morning. Let's hope it's slipped my mind before that lesson. But yes, the relationship is interesting I do feel proud of myself to know that I managed to melt the heart of the feared Potions Professor. Emerald, Jason were adorable and the fact I was pregnant with twins was even more surprising; I love the names Samantha and Anastasia but I don't know if I can imagine being with Snape forever."

"Two more to go now my dear."

"Now Neville and I had a sweet relationship with the knowledge of only have Oliver it would be a relatively easy home life but I don't know if I could handle the stress of being the Minster of Magic I mean I wanted something a little more interesting than been a book shop worker but I think the Ministry is a little far. I dunno if I'd want to be with Neville I guess I just have to wait and see."

"And now your final option."

"My possible future with Adrian Pucey has shown me how amazing a job can be. I've learnt what an Unforgivable does and that sounds like so much fun I would love to be able to put my time into something like that but it has its draw backs and that is the time I spend with my two children, Daniel and Jessica and my husband Adrian. I now need to think hard." She chose not to say anything else now as she looked at the piece of parchment. As she explained the futures she had wrote them down.

Strangely her eyes kept being drawn back to the name Draco Malfoy. At the moment they didn't get on but she wouldn't deny that he was gorgeous. And the idea of being with that man kept her thinking. For another ten minutes she continued to look at the possibilities.

"I must rush you now Hermione, I will need to get you back to your bed before the time runs out. " Julietta could see the struggle in her eyes so she decided to just stay quiet.

"Seeing as my eyes keep being dragged back to this name I will say Draco Malfoy but I have no idea who I want for my second choice. I've decided not to have: Ron, Harry, Snape, Sirius, Neville and Fred. I don't think I could marry my teacher or my friends. So it leaves me with Adrian Pucey, Charlie Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

"At least you managed to cut them down to these. But can I have your final choice please."

"I'll get rid of Charlie just because he lives so far away. So I'm left with the two Slytherins. I never knew I liked a bad boy." The two girls laughed but Hermione quickly grew serious. "I've decided that my final future will be Adrian Pucey." Hermione closed her eyes tightly thinking about the choices she had just made. She opened her eyes to see Julietta waving her arms and the two chosen orbs zoom into the sky before they merged together and one orb appeared on the table in front of her.

"Your future has been chosen for you Hermione Granger. Now your future is set it is time for you to head back to your dorm to sleep away the dream. Good look for the future my darling. I have enjoyed our journey through time and I hope your life is happy."

"Thank you," Hermione said tears glistening on her eyes. Before she could say anything Julietta tilted her head towards the bushy brunette before placing her hand on her shoulder and Hermione disappeared from the room of La Stanza del futuro to land in her dorm room listening to Lavender snoring away.

Wiping away her tears she took off her slippers and dressing gown and climbed into bed. Her last thoughts were the five children that could possibly be hers as she closed her eyes.

The next morning came around quickly and Hermione got dressed and headed down the stairs and towards the great hall. Where she saw Harry and Ron eating breakfast; Ginny sat opposite them.

"Morning Hermione, you're down later than normal." Ginny said, moving over for her to sit down.

"I know I'm still really tired too it's as though I've been up all night. I had a really bizarre dream though."

"Why what was it about?"

"Well it was weird, I was taken to this room by a ghost and I got to saw 10 futures. At the end I got to pick two. You wouldn't believe who were in the futures. There were you two, Malfoy, Snape Neville and some others."

"Hermione promise me to never have Hot Chocolate before bed again. I've had such a nasty image of you and Snape now. So you owe me Granger." Ginny said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Thanks for that Gin; we've got potions with the old bat." Ron said.

C'mon we better go. See you Gin," said Hermione and Harry as they followed Ron towards the door. As they were leaving Hermione glanced back to see Draco Malfoy looking towards her with a frown on his face. Confused by his behaviour she turned around and followed them out of the room.

* * *

**And so it ends. I decided I wasn't going to give you the future of who she would marry. You can decide out of the two who you wanted. For everyone who has read this story and reviewed Thank you so much. I'm glad that is now finished as an era has come to an end. Please review the last chapter and keep a look out for future stories.  
See you all laterr :D**


End file.
